REVELATIONS II - WÜSTENSTURM
by KIT-X
Summary: Die Suche nach Destiny treibt Mulder in die Wüste Nordafrikas...


Titel: "Revelations" - Teil 2: Wüstensturm (der Director's Cut der beim ersten German FanFic-Award in den Kategorien "Beste Mythologiestory" und "Bester Mehrteiler" mit dem 1. Platz ausgezeichneten Trilogie)  
Auszeichnungen: Vom Deutschen FanFic-Gremium mit der Note 1,2 verabschiedet.  
Reihe: Mortal Immortality, Teil 2  
Autor: KIT-X  
Kontakt: kit-x@t-online.de  
Mein Archiv: http://www.thetruth.de/fanfic  
Spoiler: "Tunguska I + II", "Cassandra I + II", "Fight the Future", u.a.  
Rating: R-16  
Kategorie: Mythologie, A, T, V, MSR  
  
Short-Cut: Die Suche nach Destiny treibt Mulder in die Wüste Nordafrikas...  
  
Disclaimer: Die meisten der hier verwendeten Charaktere sind das Eigentum von 20th Century Fox und Chris Carter. Keine Verletzung des Copyrights war je beabsichtigt. Einige Zitate aus vorangegangenen Episoden sind für diese Geschichte verwendet worden, um die Zusammenhänge zu verdeutlichen und der Geschichte mehr mythologische Tiefe zu verleihen (verwendet wurden die Übersetzungen von Cinephon, nicht die wortwörtlichen).  
Mehrere Songtexte sind zur Unterlegung von "Revelations" verwendet worden. Auch hier ist eine Verletzung des Copyrights nicht beabsichtigt.  
Die meisten Gedichte gehören mir und dürfen ohne meine Erlaubnis anderweitig und ohne Zusammenhang mit dieser Story nicht verwendet werden.  
  
  
I believe behind confusion awaits the truth for us.  
  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"There is too much danger ahead anyway..."  
  
RECIEVED JUL 9 - 3.39 P.M.  
INTERNATIONAL SECURITY  
FBI  
sh. D.C.  
  
Doesn't it seem wisest for you to forbid papers - (no, not forbid - but ask to co-operation of all papers) to keep all news of those discs out of the news until you are sure what they are and where from.  
Seems to us with all the enemies we have, even within our borders, it could be something far more important than may seem at first. I had two sons in this war and another who over-did for his America - and we do want it really protected from danger from now on. Enough are dead and maimed - without losing out now as easily could be. Why have the papers carried that story if reporters were made to see how much more sensible not to report - it except to the FBI.  
There is too much danger ahead anyway....  
Hastily...   
- Chicago -  
  
[Diese Nachricht eines Unbekannten wurde 1947 an J. Edgar Hoover gesendet. Man kann sie unter der Aktensammlung von 1947-1979 einsehen, unter http://www.fbi.gov/foipa/ufo.htm (die letzten drei Seiten; "Acrobat Reader" zum Einsehen der Akten erforderlich). Sie entstammt der UFO-Section 1 (von 16).]  
  
*************************************************************  
  
2.Buch:   
WÜSTENSTURM  
  
  
VIERTER TEIL: CONSILIUM  
Just fair?  
  
Do you know  
What hate can create?  
Do you know  
What could happen  
If those creations could get  
Out of control?  
Like a wave...  
A big wave...  
Rollin' over you...  
Takin' your breath away  
Forever...  
Do you know,  
How to stop?  
To get out?  
To save yourself?  
You'll never know  
'Cause your destiny  
Has already been written  
On the paper of human life...  
The blame is yours.  
You  
The creator...  
You  
The one  
Who betrayed your  
Brothers and Sisters.  
Just to give another  
Kind of life  
The ability to kill them.  
So they'll also kill you.  
It's just fair  
Isn't it?  
  
- by KIT-X -  
....................................................................  
  
12. Januar 1945  
Buchenwald bei Weimar / Thüringen  
  
  
Dr. Joseph List stapfte durch den knietiefen Schnee, den Kragen bis zum Hals geschlossen und weißen Atem ausstoßend. Das frühmorgendliche Dämmerlicht lag über dem Lager wie ein bleierner Schleier, Nebel umwaberte den hochgezogenen Stacheldrahtzaun, der das Häftlingslager vom SS-Bereich trennte. Vom nahen Waldstück her erklang das dumpfe Stöhnen der Bären, die in ihrem Gehege auf den Wärter und ihr Futter warteten. - Man hatte den kleinen zoologischen Garten direkt an den Zaun gebaut, sodass die Häftlinge die Tiere sehen konnten, die besser behandelt wurden, als sie. Die Botschaft war klar: Selbst Tiere sind wertvoller, als ihr, der Abschaum der Menschheit...  
Dr. List erreichte das Torgebäude, in der Mitte der Hauptwachturm, rechts die Arrestzellen, auch Bunker genannt. Links Diensträume der Lagerführung. Ein Soldat öffnete, kaum dass er den Arzt erblickte, das schwere Lagertor mit der Inschrift Jedem das Seine und salutierte.  
"Heil Hitler", sagte er zackig und achtete darauf, dass der Arzt den Gruß erwiderte, was dieser - weniger rasch und leidenschaftlich wie sein Gegenüber - tat. Er beeilte sich, das Tor zu schließen, nachdem Dr. List hindurchgetreten war. Der Arzt nickte dem Mann in der olivgrünen Uniform nur kurz zu und setzte dann seinen Weg fort.   
Der Schnee, vermischt mit dem darunter liegenden Schottergestein, knirschte unter seinen Stiefeln. Auf dem Appellplatz war es noch still, erst um sieben würden hier die Häftlinge zur morgendlichen Zählung anzutreten haben.  
Dr. List ging zwischen dem Sonderlager für sowjetische Kriegsgefangene und dem Lager für Sinti und Roma hindurch, näherte sich den medizinischen Einrichtungen des Konzentrationslagers am hinteren Ende des "Großen Lagers", das an das "Kleine Lager" angrenzte, in dem sich unter anderem das Desinfektionsgebäude und die Effekten-, Kleider- und Gerätekammer befanden. Aus dem darunter liegenden Krematorium im Nordwesten stieg Rauch auf, schwarzer, stinkender Rauch...  
Der Arzt ignorierte ihn - was ihm nicht sonderlich schwer fiel, denn der Wind stand auf Nord - und betrat das ihm zur Rechten liegende Gebäude, das offiziell als "Fleckenfieberversuchsstation" betitelt wurde. Gut, man hatte auch schon mehrere Experimente mit dem Fleckenfieber gemacht, doch gehörte die eigentliche Aufmerksamkeit der dort arbeitenden Wissenschaftler und Mediziner einer ganz anderen Sache...  
Dr. List trat durch die Tür und hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Der Gestank im Inneren des Gebäudes war mehr als ekelerregend. Der widerlich süßsaure Geruch des Todes hing in der Luft, vermischt mit dem geronnen Blutes und verwesender Organe.  
"Doktor, da sind Sie ja endlich!"   
Der Arzt legte sich einen Mundschutz an und ging einige Schritte nach vorn, auf das inmitten des Raumes stehende Becken zu, über das sich einige Wissenschaftler in steriler Kleidung beugten. Ein junger Mann trat auf Dr. List zu und überreichte ihm ein Klemmbrett.  
"Danke, Conrad", sagte der Arzt, während er einem Assistenten seinen Mantel überließ und dafür einen weißen Laborkittel entgegennahm. Mit fliegenden Fingern durchblätterte er die Papiere, die auf dem Klemmbrett festgehalten worden waren. Er stoppte bei der Häftlings-Personal-Karte, die man ebenfalls den im Klemmbrett festgehaltenen Papieren hinzugefügt hatte:  
  
  
  
ÜBERSTELLT  
PERSÖNLICHE BESCHREIBUNG:  
Fam.-Name: ROSENTHAL  
am: 22.1.1941 an KL  
Größe: 172 cm  
Vorname: Noah  
Buchenwald  
Gestalt: schl.  
Geb. am: 1.7.27 in Krakau  
Gesicht: oval   
Augen: braun  
Stand: ledig  
Nase: ger.  
Wohnort: Kösmömezo, Jasina  
Mund: gew.   
Ohren: -°-  
Strasse: Centrum  
Zähne: vollst.  
Religion: mos.   
Staatsang.: Ungarn  
Haare: braun   
Sprache: ungarisch  
Wohnort d. Angehörigen: Mutter: Ariel R., w.o.  
Bes. Kennzeichen: keine  
Eingewiesen am: Mai 1940  
  
Überführt in KL.: Auschwitz  
Entlassung:  
Sicherheit b. Einsatz:  
Grund: Polit.Ungar-Jude  
Vorstrafen: -  
  
‚Ein Kind!', schoss es durch den Kopf des Arztes, und er starrte automatisch auf den geschundenen Leib, der dort in dem kalten Becken lag. Ein weiteres Opfer der Nationalsozialisten. Wie konnte ein Jugendliche politisch gefährlich sein? - Doch er wusste, dass auch zweijährige Kinder in diese Kategorie eingeordnet wurden - bloß um einen Grund zu finden, sie von Konzentrationslager zu Konzentrationslager zu bugsieren, von einer Baracke in die nächste zu stoßen, am Besten noch mit einem gut angesetzten Fußtritt. Moral? Welche Moral? Die SS schiss auf jegliche Moral, die sie persönlich nichts anging. Jegliche Moral, die nicht nazideutsch war.  
Der Wissenschaftler, den er mit "Conrad" angesprochen hatte, beobachtete sein Mienenspiel, während er an das Becken in der Mitte des Raumes zurückkehrte und ein Skalpell vom Tablett neben sich nahm.  
"Wie lang ist es her, dass Sie ihm den Virus injiziert haben?", erkundigte sich List und hob den Kopf.  
"Weniger als anderthalb Wochen", erwiderte Conrad. Seine Hände, die in Latexhandschuhen steckten, waren nun blutüberströmt. "Das Wachstumsstadium ist fast beendet..."  
Dr. List trat an seine Seite und starrte auf den Körper vor sich, der in dem flachen Becken lag, das mit Keramik ausgekleidet war. Das Becken selbst war auf einen breiten und langen Steinsockel gebaut worden, am Kopfende befand sich ein tiefes Spülbecken, wo gerade einer der Männer versuchte, eine merkwürdige schwarze Masse von seinen Handschuhen zu waschen.  
Das Becken war blutverschmiert, ebenso der Körper, der lang ausgestreckt darin lag. Es war der Körper eines Mannes, eines Gefangenen des Lagers. Er war tot, doch seine Augen waren nicht geschlossen worden. Blicklos starrten sie zur Decke hinauf. Schwarzer Nebel schien auf der Netzhaut zu schwimmen, ständig neue Formen zu bilden... - Man hatte mit einem präzisen Schnitt die komplette obere Bauchhöhle des Jungen entfernt, und der Blick auf seine Innereien war frei. Doch nicht nur Magen und Därme waren sichtbar. - Da war noch etwas anderes, groß und schwarz und glibberig, nahe des Herzens...  
"Seine Entwicklung ist enorm", sagte der Mann neben List langsam. "Und sehen Sie hier..."  
Er deutete auf die Haut an den Armen und Beinen des Jungens. List runzelte die Stirn, streifte sich ein Paar Handschuhe über und streckte dann die Hand aus. Zaghaft berührte er die Haut des Toten, die nahezu transparent war. Ein graues, unschönes Gelee aus Gewebe und Muskelfasern. Jede einzelne Ader konnte man durch sie hindurch sehen, leicht pulsierend, am Hals des Jungens fast so dick wie Taue...  
Dr. List schnappte nach Luft. "Er lebt noch..."  
Der Assistent von vorhin war zurückgekehrt und nahm dem Mann neben List nun das verschmutzte Skalpell aus der Hand, um es zu reinigen und zu desinfizieren.  
"Technisch und biologisch ist das richtig", sagte Conrad. "Obwohl wir diesen Schnitt gemacht haben... - Aber sehr lange wird es nicht mehr dauern, bis er verblutet ist. Wir haben ihn ja eben erst aufgeschnitten."  
Dr. List piekste in das geleeartige Hautgewebe, bis fast sein ganzer Zeigefinger darin verschwand. "Dieser Junge hat keine... keine Knochen mehr."  
Conrad nickte. "Ich weiß. Es verdaut sie." Er griff nach dem Schwenkarm einer Lampe und richtete deren Schein direkt auf die schwarze Masse im Brustkorb. Im hellen Licht erschien sie nun nicht mehr ganz so glibberig. Sie wurde noch nach wie vor von Haut bedeckt, nur am unteren Ende war sie entfernt worden. Dennoch war die Masse durch eine Art gallertartige Kapsel geschützt, die List stark an eine Fruchtblase erinnerte. Sie schien auch deren Zweck zu erfüllen, denn nun, im Licht, erkannte der Arzt eine Hand, die kurz von unten gegen die Haut stieß. Eine Hand von etwas, das nur ein Organismus sein könnte... Das Gebilde, das inmitten des Brustkorbes des aufgeschlitzten Jungen lag, drehte sich. Ein mandelförmiges Auge wurde sichtbar, schwarz, glänzend, lauernd.  
"Oh mein Gott", entfuhr es List.  
"Was sollen wir mit ihm machen?" Conrad sah fragend auf. "Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis es... bis es ausbricht..."  
"Verbrennt es", erwiderte List, während er von dem Becken zurückwich. "Schafft es ins Krematorium und verbrennt es!"  
Die Männer sahen einander nur kurz an. Ein Kopfnicken Conrads genügte. Der Assistent zog eine weiße, zusammengefaltete Plane aus einem Regal an der nahen Wand und breitete sie aus. Mit der Hilfe von Conrad und einem der Wissenschaftler, die den Jungen im Becken anhoben, schob er die Plane unter den geschundenen Körper.  
"Erinnern Sie mich daran, dass wir derartige Untersuchungen künftig nur noch in der pathologischen Abteilung neben dem Krematorium durchführen", knurrte List. "Der Transport dieses Dings ist zu riskant!" Er nickte in Richtung des nun in die Plane eingewickelten Körpers, den der Assistent zusammen mit einem der Männer anhob, um ihn zur Tür zu schleppen.  
"Dazu müssten wir zuerst Müller informieren", erwiderte Conrad und folgte seinem Kollegen zur Tür. "Ohne sein Einverständnis wird das nicht machbar sein..."  
List hielt im Türrahmen inne und wandte sich zu dem Jüngeren um.  
"Hören Sie zu", zischte er, "wenn dem Lagerführer etwas an seiner Sicherheit oder der seiner Leute liegt, dann sollte er dieser Bitte unverzüglich nachkommen! Wir spielen hier nicht mit Bauklötzchen, Conrad, sondern mit etwas, was uns kaum bekannt ist! Es ist uns unmöglich, es unter Kontrolle zu halten, wenn wir nicht die erforderlichen Mittel und Räumlichkeiten erhalten! - Außerdem will ich nie wieder, dass mir ein Kind für solche Untersuchungen untergescho..."  
Ein entsetzter Schrei ließ ihn verstummen und erschrocken aufsehen. Auch Conrad wirbelte herum. Der Mann, der zusammen mit dem Assistenten den Körper des Häftlings aus dem Becken gehoben hatte, stolperte nach hinten, die Plane glitt ihm aus der Hand und der Körper schlug zu Boden, zusammen mit einem Schwall Blut, der aus der Plane floss und sich rasch auf den Fliesen ausbreitete. Etwas Schwarzes schoss zwischen dem zusammengefalteten Plastik hervor, scharfe Krallen zerfetzten das Material. Ein unmenschlicher, schriller Schrei ließ den Männern das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
"Oh Gott!"  
Schon sprang das schwarze Etwas, von den Körperflüssigkeiten seines Wirtes noch ganz verschmiert und von schleimiger Gestalt, den am Boden liegenden Mann an, die langen Klauen rissen vom Hals ab durch den Stoff seines Kittels und die darunter liegende Haut. Blut spritzte. Der Mann schrie kurz auf, schon durchtrennte ein rascher Hieb seine Kehle.  
"Raus, raus, raus!", schrie Conrad und schob den erstarrten List durch die Tür nach draußen.  
Hinter ihm stürzte sich das entschlüpfte Monster auf den flüchtenden Assistenten und zerfleischte mit einem widerlichen Schlachtruf dessen Rücken. Der Mann fiel nach vorn und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf, spürte die Klauen, die wie toll in seine Rippen einschlugen, registrierte nicht den in seinen Nacken tropfenden Schleim, vermischt mit menschlichen Aderfetzen und Galle, denn der Schmerz, verursacht von den sich in seine Eingeweiden gekrallten Klauen, ließ ihn gellend aufschreien - der letzte Laut, den er in seinem Leben von sich gab, der letzte, den er hörte. Mit einem Schlag brach das Ungeheuer auf seinem Rücken seine Halswirbelsäule und der Schrei erstarb.  
Der Assistent - nun nichts mehr als eine tote, hilflose Marionette - zappelte in den zerfleischenden Klauen der Bestie, die nichts anderes verspürte, als rasende Wut, während der Wissenschaftler, der eben noch neben seinem Freund gewesen war, durch die Tür stob. Conrad zog sie gerade noch rechtzeitig von außen zu, bevor die Kreatur vom inzwischen vollkommen entstellten Kadaver abließ, mit wütendem Zischen von innen gegen das Türblatt knallte und das Holz mit seinen scharfen Klauen bearbeitete. In wilder Raserei warf sich das Monster gegen die Tür.  
Dr. List wischte sich mit der zitternden Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
"Oh mein Gott", stammelte er. "Oh mein Gott..."  
Conrad sprang aus einen neben dem Gebäude geparkten Lieferwagen, einen Benzinkanister in der Hand. Mit hastigen Schritten eilte er zurück, an seinem Kollegen vorbei.  
"Was tun Sie da? Sie können doch nicht das Gebäude anstecken!"  
"Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig", erwiderte Conrad, der schon damit begonnen hatte, Benzin auszuschütten. Die Kreatur hatte von der Tür abgelassen, statt dessen starrten die mandelförmigen Augen nun lauernd wie die Augen eines Tigers aus dem nebenliegenden Fenster. Schon kratzten die Klauen über das Glas, ein schrilles Kreischen erzeugend.  
"Das Feuer könnte auf die nebenliegenden Krankengebäude und das Institut übergreifen! Das würde unsere gesamten Ergebnisse vernichten!", schrie List verzweifelt und eilte auf Conrad zu, der den Kanister an der Holztür des Gebäudes entleerte. Der junge Wissenschaftler sah nur kurz auf, seine Augen trafen die des älteren Kollegen.  
"Wenn wir es nicht tun, wird keiner von uns übrig bleiben, dem diese Ergebnisse noch von Nutzen sein könnten!"  
Und mit diesen Worten entzündete er ein Streichholz.  
Die Kreatur im Inneren des Gebäudes schlug nun kreischend auf das Fenster ein, Glas splitterte und rieselte in den aufgehäuften Schnee vor dem Gebäudefundament.  
Das Streichholz fiel zu Boden, Feuer flammte auf, breitete sich rasend schnell aus.  
Die Klauen der Bestie schoben sich durch die zerbrochene Scheibe, wütendes Zischen übertönte das Prasseln des Feuers. Die Flammen fraßen sich in die Holzrahmen der Tür und der Fenster. Mit einem aufgebrachten Kreischen zog die Kreatur ihre Klauen zurück, als die heiße Glut daran leckte.  
Schreie ertönten, hektische Rufe. Soldaten und Männer der SS eilten herbei. Das Wort "Feuer" hallte von jeder Gebäudewand wieder.  
Durch die zerbrochene Scheibe konnte List sehen, wie die Regale im Inneren in Flammen aufgingen. Die Kreatur, die in der Baracke eingesperrt war, schien in ihr zu toben. Die wütenden, unmenschlichen Schreie jagten dem Arzt einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.  
"Schaffen Sie einen Löschzug hierher, bevor sich das Feuer ausbreitet!", rief einer der heraneilenden Offiziere. "Schafft Häftlinge hierher, sie sollen Wasser vom Brunnen holen! Los, los, los!"  
Conrad beobachtete, wie die Flammen das Gebäude ummantelten, wild züngelnd wie tausend Schlangen, sich wanden und mehrten...  
"Was ist passiert?"  
Der feste Schultergriff zwang den Wissenschaftler dazu, sich umzudrehen. Er blickte in das gehetzte und strenge Gesicht des Offiziers.  
"Ich..."  
"Das Gebäude kann nicht einfach so zu brennen angefangen haben! Los, reden Sie schon!"  
Der schrille Todesschrei der Kreatur im Inneren der Versuchsstation ließ den Mann verstummen. Schockiert starrte er auf die Flammenwand vor sich, die das Gebäude nun komplett ummantelte.  
"Was, zum Teufel, ist das?", hauchte er. Dann packte er den Wissenschaftler fester, schüttelte ihn in wütender Raserei. "Was ist da drin? Was haben Sie Schweinehunde wieder gemacht? Sprechen Sie, Strughold!"  
Conrad Strughold befreite sich auf dem Griff des Offiziers und starrte ihn mit kühlen Blicken an. "Sie sollten froh sein, dass es da drin ist, und nicht hier draußen!", zischte er.  
"Was ist es? - Wieder eines ihrer verrückten Experimente?" Er spuckte aus, seine Mimik war abfällig, seine Stimme voller Ekel. "Was haben Sie getan, Sie Wahnsinniger!? Sie wussten doch ganz genau, dass Sie keine Experimente mehr mit dem Virus machen sollten!"  
"Es war unumgänglich!", mischte sich List ein. "Ich musste ein weiteres Experiment beantragen."  
"Einen Teufel mussten Sie!" Der Offizier machte den Eindruck, den Arzt jeden Moment anspringen und in der Luft zerreißen zu wollen. "Sie haben mit dem Feuer gespielt, List! Sie haben das Lager gefährdet, ebenso die Diskretion, mit der wir bisher mit dieser Sache umgegangen sind!"  
"Jetzt wissen wir endlich, zu was es wird...", versuchte sich der Arzt zu verteidigen. Hinter ihm brach der Dachgiebel des Gebäudes zusammen und zermalmte alles unter sich. Funken stoben auf, die Männer, die zu Löschen versucht hatten, warfen sich schreiend zu Boden. Einer von ihnen hatte Feuer gefangen, das sich rasch durch seine Kleidung hindurchfraß. Der Gestank von verkohltem Menschenfleisch machte sich breit. Während der Mann vor Schmerz schrie und panisch und orientierungslos im Kreis herumrannte, eilten hastig zwei Häftlinge mit Wassereimern herbei.  
"Was es ist, haben Sie die ganze Zeit über gewusst!", schrie der Offizier, als sich List zum Gehen wandte. "Sie dreckiger Bastard! Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben!"  
List beachtete ihn nicht und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge der Umstehenden. Die allgemeine Hektik erleichterte es ihm, sich unbeachtet von der zusammenstürzenden Fleckenfieberversuchsstation zu entfernen. Er eilte durch die schmale Gasse zwischen den Baracken, schloss das Südwesttor auf und verließ den Häftlingsbereich. Die SS-Reitanlage lag nun vor ihm. List hastete über den freien Platz, an den Koppeln vorbei, bis er die Ställe erreichte. Bis zu dem Platz, wo sein Wagen stand, war es zu weit. Er musste jetzt weg, so schnell wie möglich.  
Er riss die Tür des Gebäudes auf und eilte durch die Stallgasse. Die Pferde in ihren Boxen wieherten und schnaubten beunruhigt, da durch die nun offene Tür der Geruch des Feuers in das Stallinnere eindrang.  
List schob den Riegel einer der vorderen Boxen zurück und betrat sie. Der braune Wallach darin spielte nervös mit den Ohren und tänzelte. Der Arzt griff nach dem Halfter des Pferdes, um dessen Kopf still zu halten, während er das daran befestigte Seil von dem Metallring an der Wand zu lösen begann. Er musste fliehen, schnell! So schnell wie möglich!   
Das Pferd neben ihm verdrehte die Augen, die Nüstern weiteten sich. Mit einem schrillen Wiehern riss das Tier den Kopf hoch. Wütend und ungeduldig zerrte List an dem Halfter, um den Wallach wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, als sich hinter ihm ein Schatten näherte. Das Pferd tänzelte, der Schweif schlug wild gegen die Boxenwand.   
"Verfluchtes Mistvieh, wirst du wohl endlich stillhalten?", fuhr List das verängstigte Tier an, das den Blick nicht von der sich nähernden Gestalt abwenden konnte. List hatte das Seil nun gelöst und wollte das Pferd aus der Box führen...  
Ein Stilett blitzte im diffusen Licht des Stalles auf. List fuhr herum. Zu spät. Die Klinge wurde in sein Genick gestoßen.  
Der Wallach stieg mit schrillem Wiehern, das Seil entglitt der Hand des Arztes, der japsend zu Boden sank. Das Pferd setzte voller Panik über den Mann hinweg, schoss aus der Box und galoppierte durch das Stalltor nach draußen.  
List stöhnte, blieb dann reglos liegen. Der Schatten eines Mannes fiel auf ihn. Seine Augen blitzten finster und hart auf, lange Narben zogen sich über sein Gesicht. Er bückte sich und zog das Stilett aus Lists Nacken. Die Haut in seinem Gesicht begann sich zu bewegen, zu formen... - Ein anderes Gesicht zu schaffen. Das Gesicht des Offiziers...   
Der Mann ließ das Stilett in der Innentasche seines Mantels verschwinden und wandte sich von dem leblosen Körper im Inneren der Box ab. Mit langsamen Schritten verließ er den Stall...  
  
  
Scared beyond belief way down in the shadows  
And the perverted fear of violence  
Chokes a smile on every face  
And common sense is ringing out the bells  
This ain't no technological breakdown  
Oh no, this is the road to hell..  
  
("The Road to Hell - Part II" / Chris Rea)  
  
................................................................................   
  
März 1998  
irgendwo in New York  
  
  
Der hohe Saal lag im Dämmerlicht. Allein die Halogenlampe über dem Metalltisch erstrahlte hell und ließ das Gesicht der darunter liegenden Frau mehr als blass erscheinen. Die Frau war bewusstlos, das schulterlange blonde Haar umrahmte ihr bewegungsloses Gesicht. Zahllose Schläuche waren an ihr befestigt oder durch ihren Mund in sie eingeführt worden. Eine braunhaarige Ärztin in steriler Kleidung beugte sich über sie.  
"Ich bin mir sicher, dass es keine Frage der Dosierung ist. Wir haben ihr inzwischen drei intramuskuläre Injektionen verabreicht, seit wir sie vor zwanzig Stunden am Straßenrand fanden."  
Der Mann neben ihr starrte sie kurz und ausdruckslos an. Er war hochgewachsen und schlank, Anfang sechzig, was sein dünnes graues Haar und die ausgelaugte Haut verriet. Dennoch machte der Mann einen äußerst gepflegten Eindruck. Mit der rechten Hand spielte er mit dem Mundschutz, der um seinen Hals hing, und starrte auf die bewusstlose Frau. Auch er trug medizinische Kleidung.  
"Und bisher keine Wirkung?", fragte er langsam.  
Die Ärztin seufzte leise und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein. Es sieht leider nicht gut aus... - Ganz und gar nicht."  
Der alte Mann zog sich die Maske über den Mund und beugte sich anschließend leicht nach vorn. Langsam öffnete er die Augenlider der bewusstlosen Frau auf dem Metalltisch. Eine Art Schwarzer Nebel waberte darin. Der Mann seufzte und schloss das Auge wieder. Langsam hob er den Kopf zu der Glaskuppel über sich hinauf, in der er an die zehn Gesichter erkennen konnte, die zu ihm hinabsahen. Er suchte den Augenkontakt zu einem der Männer. Die lautlose Botschaft ließ diesen resigniert nicken.  
  
  
"Die Narben im Gesicht scheinen selbst zugefügt zu sein. Sie haben wohl eine Schutzfunktion..."  
Der Erste Elder starrte auf ein Schwarzweißfoto, das er in seinen Händen hielt. Es zeigte Hitler und einen seiner Offiziere, in der Mitte einen Mann mit vernarbtem Gesicht und eisigem Blick.  
"Und sie dienen als Schutz wogegen?"  
Der Erste Elder sah zu dem etwas jüngeren Mitglied auf. "Gegen Infektionen durch das schwarze Öl. - Er war der einzige Überlebende eines abgestürzten Raumschiffes auf einem Militärstützpunkt in West Virginia."  
"Und was für einer ist er?"  
"Ein außerirdischer Rebell", mischte sich der Mann ein, der vor wenigen Minuten noch im Saal bei der bewusstlosen Frau gestanden hatte. "Das ist es, was der Junge in Russland gesehen hat. Das letzte Gesicht, das der Tote gesehen hat, auf dem Skyland Mountain, und das ist mit Sicherheit... derjenige, der unseren Mann umgebracht hat, auf diesem Staudamm. Er ist ein Widerstandskämpfer gegen die außerirdischen Kolonisten. Das ist es, was Alex Krycek gewusst hat - dass ein Krieg ausgebrochen ist."  
"Wozu war dieses Wissen gut?" Der Erste Elder schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. "Ohne einen Impfstoff gegen das Schwarze Öl kann niemand überleben."  
"Wir haben einen Impfstoff, entwickelt von den Russen, gestohlen von Krycek und an mich ausgehändigt", erwiderte sein Gesprächspartner betont ruhig. Er deutete auf die Glaskuppel, und die Männer sahen durch sie hinab auf den Metalltisch, auf dem die bewusstlose Frau lag. Die Ärztin war noch immer bei ihr und bereitete eine Injektion des Impfstoffes vor. "Verstehen Sie, was das bedeutet? Widerstand ist machbar. Wir haben die Waffen und den Zauber in der Hand..."  
Der Erste Elder blickte etwas zweifelnd drein. "Wir wissen nicht, ob der Impfstoff wirkt."  
"Das wird er. - Und falls doch nicht, müssen wir versuchen, eine neue Allianz zu schließen."  
Einer der Männer sah schockiert auf. "Uns auf die Seite des Widerstandes schlagen?", fragte er fassungslos.  
"Selbstmord!", warf eines der Mitglieder entrüstet ein.  
Der Erste Elder erhob die Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Sie werden uns genauso zermalmen, wie die. Wir müssen ihn den Rebellen ausliefern."  
Sein Gesprächspartner mit dem gepflegten Äußeren nickte langsam. "Aber zuerst warten wir, bis wir wissen, dass der Impfstoff wirkt."  
Er klopfte auf das Glas, und die Ärztin im Saal unter ihnen blickte auf. Er bedeutete ihr, das Auge der zu behandelnden Frau zu öffnen. Die Ärztin gehorchte. Schwarzer Nebel... - Der Mann nickte, und die Ärztin injizierte vorsichtig den Impfstoff...  
  
  
Einige Stunden später  
  
  
Der Erste Elder schritt ruhelos im Raum auf und ab, sein Gesicht drückte Ratlosigkeit und Verzweiflung aus, auch wenn die Stimme, mit der er sprach, gewohnt ruhig und ohne Spannung war. "Der Impfstoff zeigt keine Wirkung", stellte er nüchtern fest.  
"Wir müssen noch etwas Geduld haben", erwiderte der Alte neben ihm und betrachtete eingehend seine gepflegten Fingernägel.  
"Zuerst mal müssen wir überleben", hielt der Erste Elder dagegen. "Und Überleben bedeutet Kollaboration."  
"Durch die Auslieferung des Rebellen würden wir uns jede Chance auf Widerstand entgehen lassen."  
"Das ist bereits geschehen..."  
Er seufzte und trat an die Glaskuppel, starrte auf die blonde Frau hinab, die noch immer scheinbar leblos auf dem Tisch lag. Nach wie vor war die Ärztin bei ihr. Als sie den Mann am Kuppelfenster entdeckte, öffnete sie die Augenlider der Frau. Sie waren klar.  
"Der Impfstoff hat gewirkt", sagte der Mann neben dem Ersten Elder zufrieden und blickte triumphierend drein. "Habe ich es Ihnen nicht gleich gesagt? - Nun haben wir eine Chance..."  
  
  
There are men who would destroy us  
Take our thoughts, our beliefs, our tongues  
These are the men that hide the light of truth  
Behind walls of corruption and power  
They sit in their high, dark towers  
Plotting their plots; weaving their lies  
Telling tales of a past that never happened  
And then lie to hide the truth of what really did  
They lie to cover the old lies  
And when lies no longer cover their pasts  
Apology is policy.  
These are the men that kill with impunity  
And cast doubts on the believers  
There are no laws to stop these men  
No justice to bring their deeds to light  
There is only the fragile hope that someday  
The truth will be free  
  
There are men who would save us  
There are men who would expose the killers  
Heroes of light, the knights in shining armor  
Brave and lone soldiers who still fight the good fight  
These are the men that will save us... or bring us crashing down  
These are the men that will free the truth  
And show it to the world.  
The truth may destroy us... the truth may set us free  
But at least we will have it  
At least we will know for sure,  
At least we will know.  
  
There are still dreamers, saints, and heroes to believe in  
There are still those blessed few that look where others dare not  
They are the ones that see the turning windmills  
They are the watchers that scan the skies... hoping  
These are the men that remember what it is to be human  
  
There are men who still dare to ask questions  
There are still those who yearn to breathe free  
There are still those who dare to hope and dare to dream dreams  
There are still those shinning few that dare to stand  
They dare to stand when they hear the call  
They dare to stand and be counted  
They dare to stand and be recognized  
There are still men that care  
There are still men that believe  
There are still men that fight and die for a cause  
There are still heroes to believe in  
  
There are men that want to believe  
There are men that want to care  
These are the men that know things are happening  
And yet do nothing about it  
I am one of these men  
  
("There are men" / Tim S. Flanders)  
  
"The Lyrical Side of the X Files" on: http://members.dencity.com/lyricalside/  
  
(Thank you so much, Tim!)  
  
.........................................................................  
  
Gegenwart  
19.41 Uhr  
30 Meilen südlich von Salt Lake City  
  
  
Das Land war weit und kahl. Vereinzelte Dornenbüsche raschelten im scharfen heißen Wind, der den Sand zu wogenden, filtrierenden Nebelschwaden aufwarf und das Camp wie eine Fata Morgana erscheinen ließ. Einige geodätische Zelte aus durchsichtigem Vinylstoffen, in geheimnisvollem, doch kaltem Licht erstrahlend, umgeben von unzähligen Fahrzeugen: Lieferwagen, bulligen Lastern, Vans, Pickups, Trucks... Tanklastwagen, ohne jegliches Kennzeichen. Auf den weißen Tanks war in großen Lettern NATURE'S BEST CORN OIL zu lesen. Hinter dem Camp erstreckten sich schier endlose Maisfelder...  
Herman Jones schob sich zwischen zwei eng beieinander stehenden Fahrzeugen vorbei, die wie Planwagen zur guten alten Westernzeit um das Zentrum aus Zeltdomen herumstanden, wie eine bewegliche Festung, der sicherste Schutz hier draußen, fernab der Zivilisation...  
Zwei Männer ließen die Ladeklappe einer der Lieferwagen hinunter und kletterten auf die Ladefläche. Der pfeifende Wind blähte die blaue Plane und ließ Metallringe gegen die Seiten des Fahrzeuges schlagen. Das monotone Geräusch erfüllte die Luft, ebenso wie das stetige Kratzen und Rascheln, ebenfalls verursacht durch den mit Sand durchsetzten pfeifenden Wind. Von Fern mischte sich das Rotorengeräusch herannahender Helikopter hinzu, die als schwarze Punkte am Horizont erschienen.  
Während die Männer Laborequipment aus dem Wagen luden, durchschritt Jones den Zwischenraum zwischen dem "Wall" aus Fahrzeugen und dem eigentlichen Camp, nickte einigen Männern in schwarzen Arbeitsanzügen zu, die geschäftig an ihm vorbeieilten und sich hektische Befehle zubrüllten, hob schließlich eine der Vinylklappen des Hauptzeltes an und schlüpfte darunter hindurch.  
Im Inneren ging es ebenso geschäftig zu, wie draußen. Männer und Frauen in weißen Chemieschutzanzügen saßen in improvisierten Nischen an glänzenden Eisentischen, auf denen Glasflaschen, Destillierkolben, Glastiegel, Meißel, Siebe und Filter verstreut waren, unverkennbare Utensilien der Archäologie. Bestätigt wurde dieser Eindruck durch einzelne Knochenbruchteile und Bodenproben, Gesteinsbrocken und Auswertungen, die nahezu überall zu sein schienen. Plastikröhrchen und Metallverstrebungen hielten das Zelt zusammen, undurchsichtige Barrieren stützten es an diversen Stellen, an anderen war es durch Vinylwände zerteilt worden, um mehrere Arbeitsbereiche schaffen zu können. Plastikverkleidete Gänge führten vorbei an improvisierten Zellen, in denen Wissenschaftler und Laborassistenten ihrer Arbeit nachgingen. Überall standen gewaltige Kühlaggregate, deren dumpfes Summen das Innere des Zeltes erfüllte und vibrieren ließ.  
"Dr. Jones?"  
Der Mann drehte sich um und sah in das hagere Gesicht von Nils Turner, dem Zuständigen dieses Camps. Er wirkte etwas gestresst, sein wettergegerbtes Gesicht ließ ihn älter aussehen, als er war, und das feuchte Haar hing ihm wirr in der Stirn.  
"Hi, Nils."  
"Du kommst spät." Turner machte eine hektische Bewegung. "Ich sagte doch, es sei dringend!"  
"Mein Flug wurde verschoben, tut mir leid."  
Jones folgte - während er sprach - seinem Kollegen, der sich bereits umgedreht hatte, den Gang entlang eilte und dann eine der Nischen betrat, in der sie ein flimmernder Monitor empfing. Er zeigte eine Weltkarte: giftgrün umrandete Kontinente auf schwarzem Grund. An vielen Stellen leuchteten rote Punkte auf, teilweise vereinzelt, hier und da in größeren Ansammlungen.  
"Was ist los, Nils?" Jones behagte das Schweigen des Wissenschaftlers nicht. Es war mehr als unheilverkündend. Die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, sie beinahe zum Knistern brachte, war kaum zu leugnen.  
"Sieh es dir selbst an!", knurrte Turner und klatschte mit der Außenseite seiner rechten Hand ungestüm gegen den Schirm. "Die Punkte zeigen bereits Infizierte an, oft genug schon mehr als das!"  
Jones starrte auf das Bild und die aufblinkenden roten Punkte, die über den gesamten Globus verstreut waren. In Indien ballte sich eine gewaltige Ansammlung dieser Punkte, ebenso auf Indonesien und in Brasilien.  
"Jesus!", entfuhr es Jones, und er fasste sich hastig an die Stirn. Kopfschüttelnd, die Augen geweitet vor Erstaunen und Schrecken, wandte er nicht den Blick vom Schirm, als er weitersprach. "Das... das grenzt ja schon an... an Seuchen!"  
"Epidemien, Seuchen, Masseninfektionen." Turner stemmte beide Fäuste in die Hüften. "Das war nicht geplant, Herman! Wir sind nach wie vor vier Jahre davon entfernt! Welcher Idiot ist dafür verantwortlich?"  
"Nils, ich weiß ni..."  
"Wir können das nicht unter Kontrolle bringen!", brauste Turner auf. "Was da geschieht, ist der helle Wahnsinn! Es ist unmöglich, das wieder rückgängig zu machen! Dafür dürfen wir den Impfstoff nicht missbrauchen!"  
"Nils..."  
"Er ist zu schwach, Herman! Und noch dazu haben wir nicht einmal genug, um eine Kleinstadt damit zu versorgen. Aber was du hier siehst", er tippte ungestüm auf den Monitor, "sind 98.000 Infizierte! Und es werden von Stunde zu Stunde mehr! Das Schwarze Öl verbreitet sich schneller, als die Pest! Gestern Abend fing es an, hier, in Brasilien. Es war wie eine Explosion, Herman, auch wenn ich sie nur auf dem Bildschirm sehen konnte! Wir haben versucht, unsere Außenstationen dort zu erreichen, aber absolut kein Lebenszeichen! Das darf nicht wahr sein, verdammt!" Er schlug wutentbrannt auf den Eisentisch, der gefährlich wackelte. "Wir sind nicht darauf vorbereitet! Keiner hat uns gewarnt! Das war nicht abgesprochen! Also spuck endlich aus, was das da soll, oder ich lasse den Scheiß hier hinwerfen!"  
Jones' Schultern waren während Turners hitzigen Ausführung mehr und mehr zusammengesackt, sein Blick war unsicher und beinahe ängstlich.  
"Das... das war nicht geplant", stotterte er. "Ich sehe das zum ersten Mal..."  
Sein Kollege starrte ihn an, als glaubte er, sich verhört zu haben.  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Es gab keinerlei Anordnungen dieser Art", sagte Jones leise. Die Ratlosigkeit stand ihm auf dem Gesicht geschrieben. "Es wurde nicht einmal angesprochen, die Pläne und Vorgehensweisen zu ändern, Nils. Von keinem von uns. Das... das, was da auf dem Schirm zu sehen ist,... das... das kommt vollkommen unerwartet."  
Turner schien in sich zusammenzusacken. "Oh mein Gott", hauchte er. "Oh mein Gott!" Er schlug sich beide Hände vor das Gesicht und fuhr sich über Augen und Wangen, drehte sich verzweifelt einmal um sich selbst, den Blick zur Decke gewandt. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"  
"Sie haben uns betrogen", murmelte Jones bitter. "Sie haben uns die ganzen Jahre lang nur betrogen..."  
Plötzliche Schreie ließen die beiden Männer zusammenfahren. Sie kamen von draußen, außerhalb des Camps.  
"Komm!"  
Turner erwachte als erster aus seiner Starre und rannte aus der Zelle, den Gang entlang. Jones und die meisten anderen der Arbeiter folgten ihm. Sie hetzten durch das Zelt, begleitet von weiteren Schreien, die nun mehr als hysterisch waren, und schlüpften durch die Vinylklappen ins Freie.  
Hektisches Treiben empfing sie. Die Männer, die eben noch mit dem Ausladen diverser Maschinen und Materialien beschäftigt gewesen waren, rannten wild durcheinander. Die meisten Blicke richteten sich gen Westen, zu den Maisfeldern.  
Der Wind hatte nachgelassen, und Sand und Staub waren zu Boden gesunken, die Sicht war klar. Kein Pfeifen, Rascheln und Kratzen mehr, auch die Rotoren der Helikopter waren verstummt. Die Maschinen standen unweit des Camps - nahe einer Felsengruppe. Auch das stetige Klappern von Metallringen gegen anderes Metall hatte aufgehört. Was nun die Luft erfüllte, war Summen. Stetiges, an- und abschwellendes Summen. Es stammte nicht von den Kühlaggregaten im Inneren der Zelte, nein, es kam von oben...  
Eine braunschwarze Staubwolke waberte über den Maisfeldern, verdichtete sich, um gleich darauf wieder auseinander zu driften. Von dieser Wolke stammte das Summen. Und dieses Summen ließ die Alarmglocke in Turners Innerem schrill losheulen.  
"Gott! Das darf doch nicht..."  
"Bienen!", schrie einer der schwarzgekleideten Männer. "Die Bienen sind ausgebrochen!"  
"Das ist unmöglich!", rief ein anderer. "Die Bienenhäuser waren verschlossen!"  
Jones starrte auf die wabernde, sich formierende Wolke aus Insektenleibern, die sich dem Camp zuwandte und schlagartig an Tempo zulegte.  
"Sie geraten außer Kontrolle!", schrie er. "Sie sind außer Kontrolle!"  
Das wütende Summen wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde lauter, die dunkle Wolke schoss heran. Die Menge aus herumstehenden Wissenschaftlern, Assistenten und Arbeitern reagierte panisch. Die meisten warfen sich einfach herum und begannen zu rennen, blind, entsetzt, verzweifelt. Ein wildes Chaos erfüllte das Camp, hektische Befehle, schrille Schreie der Angst. Jones zog sich seine Jacke über den Kopf und rannte ebenfalls los, durch die Fahrzeugbarriere hindurch zur Felsengruppe, wo die Helikopter standen. Die Piloten starteten bereits die Maschinen, die Rotoren setzten sich in Bewegung.  
Turner stolperte, als er zwischen zwei Zelten hindurchhetzen wollte und sich sein linker Fuß in dem Kabelgewirr auf dem Boden verfing. Hart schlug er auf dem staubigen Boden auf, ein überraschter Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle. Hastig wollte er sich wieder aufrichten, doch so schnell konnte er seinen Fuß nicht von den Kabeln befreien.  
Das Summen wurde immer bedrohlicher, der Himmel färbte sich braun und schwarz.  
Jones riss die Seitentür des ersten Helikopters auf und kletterte ins Innere. Zwei weitere Männer folgten ihm. Die Wolke über ihnen waberte gefährlich, und einer der Männer schlug hastig die Tür zu. Die Rotoren drehten sich noch schneller, die Motoren heulten schrill.  
Turner hob den Arm an, als die ersten Bienen auf ihn herabstürzten und surrend um ihn herumschwirrten, ihn attackierten. Er spürte den ersten Stich, dann den zweiten. Sein gellender Schrei erfüllte das Lager.  
"Neiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"  
Die Wolke aus wütenden, amoklaufenden Insekten umgab das Camp wie eine gewaltige Glocke. Jones konnte niemanden seiner Kollegen mehr ausmachen, kaum jemand hatte das Camp rechtzeitig verlassen und die rettenden Helikopter erreichen können, die nun in den Himmel emporstiegen und die Bienenwolke unter sich ließen.  
"Oh mein Gott!", hauchte der Wissenschaftler, und der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Mit zitternden Händen strich er sich über beide Wangen, konnte den Blick nicht von dem immer kleiner werdenden Camp abwenden, das schließlich ganz aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand...  
  
  
19.57 Uhr  
Foum Tataquine / Tunesien  
unterirdische Forschungsstation  
  
  
Diana Fowley ignorierte die schreckensgeweiteten Augen des Mädchens, als sie das schwere, an einem beweglichen Metallarm befestigte Gerät über ihm in Position brachte und grelles Halogenlicht auf das Kind hinabfiel, das aus einem Reflex heraus die Augen zukniff. Fowley ließ sich auf einen Drehstuhl neben dem Metalltisch fallen, auf dem das Mädchen festgebunden worden war, und zog ein Instrumententablett heran. Mit geübten Handgriffen bereitete sie die Injektion des Narkosemittels vor.  
"Nein, bitte!", wimmerte die Kleine und starrte ängstlich auf die Spritze.  
"Stell dich nicht so an, Destiny", sagte Fowley barsch, als sie die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit vollständig aufgezogen hatte. "Das ist doch nur eine Spritze. Ein kleiner Gieks, nichts weiter..."  
"Ich will nicht." Die Worte waren nicht trotzig gewesen, sondern leise, flüsternd... - ängstlich. "Ich will zu meiner Mommy..."  
"Mommy ist weit weg", erwiderte Fowley. Sie desinfizierte Destinys Arm. 'Und du wirst sie auch nie wieder sehen', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. 'Mommy ist Vergangenheit, Kind. Ob es eine Zukunft gibt, wird unter anderem dieser Test entscheiden.'  
"Ich will zu ihr. Ich will zu Mommy." Destiny traten Tränen in die klaren graublauen Augen. "Und zu meinem Daddy."  
"Deinen Daddy", dieses Wort spuckte Diana förmlich aus, so gehässig klang sie, "solltest du lieber ganz schnell vergessen, diesen linken Hund!" Wütend warf sie den Wattebausch in einen gusseisernen Mülleimer neben dem Tisch.  
"Sie kennen ihn doch gar nicht!", hielt ihr Destiny entgegen, nun mit etwas lauterer, beinahe wütender Stimme.  
"Oh doch, ich kenne ihn sogar sehr gut!" Dianas Augen blitzten auf, ihr Blick hatte etwas Manisches, etwas, was nicht greifbar war. Und er jagte dem wehrlosen Mädchen auf dem Tisch einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken. Destiny konnte die Unberechenbarkeit dieser Frau vor sich zwar nicht in Worte fassen, dazu war sie zu klein, aber sie spürte sie. Sie spürte, dass diese Frau böse war. Dass sie, Destiny, in allerhöchster Gefahr war. Ihre Augenlider begannen zu flackern, und heiße Tränen rannen aus ihren Augenwinkeln in ihr Haar.  
"Dein Daddy ist ein Betrüger, ein Verräter und ein Nichtsnutz!", brauste Diana auf, wobei ihre Stimme einen schrillen Klang annahm, bissig und unkontrolliert. Sie beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn, nahe an das Gesicht des Mädchens, das nun am ganzen Leib vor Angst zitterte. "Und soll ich dir noch etwas sagen?", zischte Diana, nahe an ihrem Ohr. "Ich hasse deinen Daddy! Für all das, was er mir angetan hat! Dafür, dass er mir meine Zukunft versaut hat! Dafür, dass er mich belogen und betrogen hat!"  
Destiny kniff die Augen zu und wandte den Kopf von dieser widerlichen Frau ab, die solche bösen Dinge sagte. Die Tränen wurden immer heißer und stärker, das Mädchen schluchzte heftig.  
"Du lügst!", schrie sie verzweifelt. "Du lügst!"  
Diana starrte sie an, nach wie vor beinahe psychopathisch. "Nein", raunte sie dann gefährlich leise und kontrolliert. "Nein, ich lüge nicht!"  
Und dann injizierte sie dem aufgewühlten und verängstigen Mädchen das Narkosemittel...  
  
  
Oh, you know, when I look into your eyes  
I can really feel the pain  
Starin' in the mirror  
At a victim of the game...  
  
("Victim of the game" / Garth Brooks)  
  
  
Sie drückten ihn an Armen und Leib auf einen gekreuzten Balken aus Eichenholz und zerrten seine Arme nach oben, legten seine Hände an die jeweiligen Enden des Querbalkens. Er wusste, was nun folgen würde, doch er hatte keine Angst. Er war viel zu schwach, um sie noch verspüren zu können. Eigentlich nahm er alles nur noch von außen wahr, so als würde er nicht mehr in seinem eigenen Körper stecken. Aus halbgeschlossenen Augen heraus nahm er die langen Nägel wahr, die einer der Soldaten in der linken Hand hielt, einen schweren Hammer in der rechten. Er drehte den Kopf weg. Er wollte es nicht sehen. Er wollte nicht gesehen werden, wenn er litt. Er spürte, wie die Nagelspitze auf sein Handgelenk aufgesetzt wurde, hörte den Atemzug des Soldaten, der den Hammer schwang und...  
Er schrie. Ein gellender, markerschütternder Schrei, als sich der Nagel durch seine Handwurzel bohrte. Er war zurück, in seinem Körper, spürte jede Sehne, jeden Muskel, jeden Knochen. Intensiver als je zuvor. Der Schmerz überwältigte ihn, raubte ihm die Sinne, und er fiel in eine kurze, nur wenige Sekunden anhaltende Ohnmacht - bis der nächste Nagel, diesmal durch seine andere Handwurzel, seine Augäpfel aus den Höhlen hervortreten ließ. Seine Nasenflügel hoben und sein Kiefer verkrampfte sich, als er die Zähne zusammenbiss, die ihm noch geblieben waren, das gerinnende Blut im Mund schmeckend, ebenso den sauren Gallengeschmack. Sie rammten die Nägel tiefer und tiefer in das Hals, bis der Nagelkopf direkt auf seiner Haut auflag.  
Sein Körper erzitterte und war überströmt von Schweiß und Blut, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in hektischer Folge. Er trat mit den Beinen aus, als sie seine Füße zu fassen versuchten, doch er war zu schwach, um sich zu wehren. Sie packten seine Füße und nagelten auch sie an das Kreuz aus Eiche, und sein Wimmern verflog mit dem Wind...  
  
  
über der tunesischen Wüste...  
  
  
Der ungekennzeichnete Hubschrauber schoss über die Dünen aufgeworfenen Wüstensandes hinweg. Sah man aus dem Fenster, so bekam man nicht mehr zu sehen, als Sand und Himmel. Kein Strauch, kein Mensch, kein Tier... - nicht einmal ein Stein. Nur Wüste...  
Fox wandte den Blick von der sich ihm darbietenden Einöde und schloss die Augen. Im Inneren des Hubschraubers war es laut, heiß und stickig. Die optimalen Voraussetzungen für Kopfschmerzen. Fox hatte sie, und nicht nur das. Er fühlte sich deprimiert, beinahe melancholisch. Jede Regung kostete Überwindung, und so beschloss er, sich überhaupt nicht zu bewegen. Dana neben ihm lehnte schlafend an seiner Schulter. Er betrachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, bevor er erneut die Lider zuschlug und vor sich hin döste. Auch sein Gehirn war kaum noch dazu fähig, irgendwelche Gedanken zu fassen. Das einzige, was durch seinen Kopf spukte, war ein Wort, ein einziges Wort...   
Destiny...  
Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten kamen ihm in den Sinn. - Lang war es her, mehrere Jahre. Und doch schien es erst gestern gewesen zu sein...  
Destiny...  
  
  
FÜNFTER TEIL: MEMORIA  
Changing  
  
It was like a dream  
A dream you don't wanna give away...  
Don't want to wake up...  
Never.  
Even if you know, that the dream is not  
Out of risks...  
Risks for your career...  
But what's career, if you have a  
Dream like this  
to hold on.  
But there are doubts,  
Silent doubts...  
And sometimes there has to be  
A special event  
To turn doubts into assurance...  
To be certain of one thing...  
You'll just have to believe  
And then...  
Maybe then...  
A miracle will change your life...  
  
- by KIT-X -  
  
................................................................................   
  
00.48 Uhr  
12.01.1998  
Washington, D.C.  
  
  
Nacht, dunkle, geräuschlose Nacht...  
Sie schlief...  
Eine Explosion aus Licht tauchte den Raum in grelles Weiß, und sie erwachte, bleich im Gesicht und den Schrecken in den weit aufgerissenen Augen...  
Sie erstarrte, als das Licht aufblitzte, unverhofft, grell und beängstigend. Sie riss die Hände hoch, um ihre Augen damit zu bedecken. Sie verspürte Angst...  
Das Licht zerrte an ihr...  
Und sie schwebte von ihrem Bett empor, langsam aber stetig, dem Licht entgegen, das sie gleich eines hungrigen Raubtieres verschlang...  
  
  
irgendwo  
  
  
Ein helles Licht, rein und doch so kalt...  
Ein regloser Körper auf einem Metalltisch, bedeckt mit einem weißen Laken.  
Dieser Körper lag so still dort, wie eine Leiche, nicht eine Regung, nicht einmal ein kurzes Flackern der Augenlider. Absolut kein Lebenszeichen... Allein die leicht rosigen Wangen zeugten von dem noch immer im Körper pulsierenden Blut, der Essenz des Lebens...  
Der Körper auf dem Tisch gehörte einer Frau, rothaarig, schlank. Wären ihre Augen geöffnet gewesen, so hätte man deren graublaue Farbe sehen können...  
Die Frau auf dem Tisch war Dana Scully...  
Ein Stahlzylinder, aus der Decke kommend, näherte sich ihr langsam, visierte einen von einem hellen Lichtstrahl anvisierten Punkt auf ihrem Körper an...  
Und das Licht über ihr begann zu pulsieren...  
Wurde greller...  
Bis nichts mehr existierte, als dieses allgegenwärtige kalte Weiß...  
  
  
00.57 Uhr  
Washington, D.C.  
  
  
Dana Scully schrak in ihrem Bett auf, wie aus einem Traum. Sie sah sich hektisch um, ihr Blick streifte das noch brennende Nachtlicht, den Raum, die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch...  
00.57 Uhr...  
Hatte sie nicht eben erst auf das Display gesehen? Hatte da nicht 00.48 Uhr gestanden? Neun Minuten, fehlende neun Minuten...  
Worte, fern, und doch so vertraut...  
...Leute berichten von Zeitverlusten... neun Minuten... Verlust jeglicher Erinnerungen...  
'Du bist übermüdet, Dana', schalt sie sich wütend. Sie streckte den Arm aus, um das Nachtlicht auszuschalten. Dunkelheit umfing sie, und sie ließ sich mit einem leisen Seufzen in die Kissen zurücksinken...  
  
  
drei Tage darauf  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ VOICE-OVER DANA SCULLY ~  
  
So oft glaube ich, etwas zu sein, was ich nicht bin, etwas vorzutäuschen, was nicht meiner selbst entspricht. So, als würde ich eine Maske tragen, die mein wahres Angesicht verbirgt, mein Innerstes untergräbt wie die Äonen die Erde vergangener Zeiten mit Staub und Geröll. Manchmal glaube ich, gleich der versunkenen Stadt Pompeji in der Fremde zu liegen, noch immer zitternd vor der Macht des Vulkanes, und so verschließe ich mich weiterhin und verberge meine Geheimnisse vor der Welt - vor jedem. Ich verschließe mich, indem ich diese Rollen spiele, die mir andere zugedacht haben und die ich nicht habe auswählen können, da ich in sie hineingedrängt worden bin von unzähligen Mächten, den Mächten, die andere Menschen haben, die auf mich wirken, mit denen ich zu tun habe; tagtäglich, oft, selten... - Aber sie sind da, ihr Bild von nicht abnehmender Intensität, die ich nicht aus meinem Geist verbannen kann, wo sie ihr Unwesen treiben. Spukgespenster, Nachtmähren, und das zu jeder Tageszeit, vollkommen unabhängig, allgegenwärtig und immerdar. Ein Gefängnis, in das ich auch durch Eigenschuld hineingeraten bin, ein goldener Käfig, der - wenn man an ihm kratzt - das billige und schwere Blei freilegt, das auf meiner Seele hängt und sie erdrückt, mich unter sich begräbt, mich nicht das sein lässt, was ich bin, da mein Geist an Statuetten gebunden ist mit unsichtbaren Fesseln. Eine Schauspielerin auf Zwang, sich selbst nie verwirklichend, da das Selbst begraben liegt unter der Last der Erwartungen von außen. Und ich warte auf den Moment, wo diese Erwartungen ausbleiben und das Blei von meiner Seele genommen wird, damit sie frei sein kann, treiben kann in der Welt, wie ich sie mir wünsche und in der ich ich sein kann, ganz ungeniert ich. Einfach ich...  
  
-------------------   
  
Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you never know me  
Everyday  
It's as if I play  
A part  
  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart  
  
And who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
  
I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world   
What's inside my heart  
And belong to who I am  
  
And who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone   
I don't know?  
  
Let's not pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
  
There's a heart   
That must be free to fly  
But what's with the need  
Of the reason why?  
  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
Enforced to hide?  
  
Let's not pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
  
("Reflections" / written by David Zippel)  
  
  
Rasch glitt der Füllfederhalter über das dünne Papier, gewundene, gestochene Schrift wiedergebend, das Wort von Sehnsucht und Melancholie festhaltend, das sie ergriffen hatte und ihren Geist festhielt, ihrer Seele Worte entlockte, die für sie das beschrieben, was sie empfand, während sie durch das Fenster nach draußen sah und der Kälte begegnete, die ihr dort entgegenblickte. Es war aber nicht nur die Kälte von außen, die sie umfing. Sie spürte sie auch in sich, in ihrem Körper, der sich trotz des beheizten Zimmers, in dem sie saß, so kalt und klamm anfühlte, sich sehnend nach Wärme, sich sehnend nach dem, was sie so lange in ihrem Leben vermisst hatte, ohne es als Wort auszusprechen...  
  
  
Vollmond  
Gespenstisches Silberlicht liegt auf dem Land  
Und weißer Schnee wird blau  
Die Landschaft gleicht dem Scherenschnitt  
Koexistenz von Schwarz und Weiß  
Doch nirgends Grau  
Die Tannenwälder gleichen Schatten  
Einsame Büsche - Silhouetten bloß  
Die eisigen Böen lassen schwarze Geister  
Auf schneebedeckten Hügeln tanzen  
Und hämisch jaulen und schreien ---  
Impressionen  
Trugbilder  
Phantasie...  
Zauber einer Winternacht...  
  
  
  
Sie hielt inne, starrte auf das Papier vor sich.  
Schwarz, viel zu viel Schwarz...  
Sie zerknüllte das Blatt und warf es in den Papierkorb.  
Resigniert zupfte sie an den Gardienen, den Blick nach draußen vermeidend, der ihr Herz schmerzen ließ.  
Die Schatten waren zu lang, viel zu lang...  
Leises klopfen ließ sie aufschrecken.  
Sie wich vom Fenster zurück und trat zur Tür.  
  
"Mulder?"  
Er sah sie beinahe entschuldigend an, während er den Schnee von seinem Mantel klopfte und eintrat, als sie einen Schritt zurückwich, um ihm Platz zu machen. Langsam schloss sie die Tür hinter ihm.  
"Was tun Sie hier? Es ist kurz nach zwei in der Nacht."  
"Ich weiß." Er beobachtete sie, wie sie langsam an ihm vorbei an den Kamin im Wohnzimmer trat, um einige Scheite aufzulegen. In ihrer Anwandlung von Wintermelancholie hatte sie es beinahe versäumt, die Glut am Leben zu erhalten, die den Ascheberg erglimmen ließ.  
Sie spürte seinen Blick auf ihr, während sie mit dem Schmiedeeisen in der knisternden Hitze stocherte, und es war ihr unmöglich, ihre Stimmung, die ihr ganzes Haus umfing, zu ändern. Sie hatte sich ihr zu lange hingegeben. - Und sie wusste, dass er sie spürte.  
"Ich habe einen Spaziergang gemacht, da ich nicht schlafen konnte, und da sah ich, dass bei Ihnen noch Licht brennt." Sorge sprach aus seiner Stimme, und sie reizte sie, kaum das sie sie bemerkte. Wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen er versuchte, durch die Mauer, die sie umgab, hindurchzubrechen. Ihre Mauer.  
"Ich habe noch einen Bericht beendet", log sie, seinem Blick ausweichend, um sich nicht selbst zu verraten - was nichts nützte, denn sie wusste, dass er ihr das nicht abnahm. Aber sie wusste nicht, dass ihm mehr von ihr bekannt war, als ihr selbst - da sie es sich nicht erlaubte, zu sehen, was sie war.  
"Es gibt keinen Bericht, den Sie bis heute beenden müssen, Scully", sagte er. Es war eine Feststellung - und zugleich eine Herausforderung an ihre sture Abwehr sich selbst und anderen gegenüber.  
"Mulder, was wollen Sie?", fragte sie aufgebracht und drehte ihm ihren Kopf zu, noch immer vor dem Kamin kniend. Er hockte sich neben sie.  
"Eigentlich habe ich ohne jeglichen Vorsatz an Ihre Tür geklopft", gab er zu. "Aber ich glaube, nun wird mir klar, warum ich hier bin."  
"Und warum?"  
"Weil ich mir Sorgen um Sie mache."  
"Sie haben keinen Grund dazu", erwiderte sie, spürend, wie sie seine ruhige Stimme, mit der er sie ansprach, verärgerte, beinahe verhöhnte. - Berechnend, berechnend, warum musste er immer so berechnend sein?  
"Müssen Sie immer gleich so abwehrend reagieren?"  
Wütend stieß sie das Eisen in die aus den Glut entstammenden Flammen, sodass die Funken stoben und sie sich rasch einige Zentimeter zurückziehen musste, um sich nicht das Gesicht zu verbrennen. Aber sie sprach kein Wort, um ihn - wie sonst - in die Schranken ihrer persönlichen Welt einzuweisen und das Thema im Keim zu ersticken.  
"Sie wehren sich vor jeglicher Fürsorge, Scully, vor jeglichem Versuch, hinter Ihre Fassade zu sehen. - Nur selten hat man das Glück, es doch tun zu können, wenn Sie gerade mal nicht aufpassen." Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er ignorierte die erneute, gewohnte innerliche Abwehr ihrerseits. Doch die wurde mit nur einem Satz, den er - ruhig wie alle andern zuvor - aussprach, in der Tiefe seiner Wurzeln erschüttert: "Sie machen sich einsam."   
Wieder starrte sie ihn an, und diesmal nicht nur für den Augenblick einer Sekunde. Diesmal blieb ihr Blick an ihm hängen, wütend, gekränkt und fassungslos zugleich.  
"Wieso sagen Sie das?"  
"Weil es wahr ist." Er faltete die Hände, noch immer in der Hocke neben ihr kauernd.  
Sie senkte den Kopf und starrte in die Flammen. "Was wissen Sie schon von mir, Mulder?", brachte sie trotzig hervor.  
"Die sechs vergangen Jahre Ihres Lebens", erwiderte er lächelnd.  
"Und weiter?"  
"Das fragen Sie noch?" Er war wieder ernst geworden. "Das wissen Sie selbst."  
Sie verharrte einige Sekunden regungslos vor dem Kamin, sich selber mit größtem Druck unter Kontrolle haltend. Sie brauchte sich das alles hier nicht anzuhören, nicht von ihm, ausgerechnet ihm! Mit einem Ruck schoss sie in die Höhe, ließ ihn - etwas verwundert - sitzen und trat wieder zum Fenster, an dem sie - bevor er gekommen war - gesessen hatte. Ihre zitternden Hände umklammerten das Fensterbrett, und die Kälte desselben ließ sie erstarren. Der Halt, den sie fand, war erwählt, aber er stärkte sie nicht.  
Einsam!  
Was wusste er schon? Was bildete er sich ein, von ihr und ihrem Leben zu wissen? Wie kam er nur dazu, so etwas zu behaupten, sie regelrecht anzugreifen, sie zu provozieren?  
Doch im selben Augenblick wusste Dana Scully, dass er Recht hatte. Und sie wusste auch, was er nicht ausgesprochen hatte, weil es nicht nötig gewesen war.   
Nicht mehr.  
Sie hatte ihr Leben in der Hand gehabt - jedenfalls hatte sie sich das immer eingebildet. Sie hatte ihre eigenen Grenzen, die sie einhielt - und anderen auch einzuhalten gebot. Und ihre Ansprüche an sich selbst waren stets hoch gewesen, sehr hoch...  
Starke Mädchen weinen nicht.  
Sie hasste es, zu weinen.  
Weinen bedeutete, zu zeigen, dass sie schwach war.  
Und sie hatte nie schwach sein wollen. Nie.  
Sie war Daddys Stolz gewesen, sein Steuermann. Seine alleinige Präsenz hatte ihr immer den Ansporn gegeben, die Starke zu sein, ihm zu zeigen, dass sie sich behaupten konnte. - Und dieser Ansporn war geblieben, und immer wieder neue Menschen hatten ihr Gründe gegeben, ihn nicht aufzugeben.  
Die Nase gegen den Wind... immer gegen den Wind.   
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, starrte nach draußen in die Nacht.  
Schwarz und weiß, doch nirgends Grau...  
Sie bückte sich, ihre Hand umfasste das zerknüllte Papier in dem Korb, brachte es wieder zum Vorschein, presste es zwischen den Fingern. Stumme Tränen schossen in ihre Augen und ließen ihren Blick verschwimmen.  
Plötzlich spürte sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, und sein Atem kitzelte in ihrem Nacken, als er sich leicht vorbeugte. Sie regte sich nicht, auch nicht, als er ihren Hals küsste - und das so unsäglich sanft, so elektrisierend. Sie war wie erstarrt. Im ersten Moment wollte ihr ein erschrockener Ruf aus der Kehle weichen, um ihn anzufahren, was er da tue und was er sich einbildete, doch schon im nächsten Moment zerbrach dieser Aufruhr, dieser Widerstand. Seine andere Hand um ihre Taille spürend, ließ sie den zerknüllten Papierbogen fallen. Wie ein freigelassener Vogel aus einem Käfig entglitt er ihren Händen. Und er nahm eine unsichtbare bleierne Kette mit sich, die ihre verzweifelte melancholische Seele ihm angehängt hatte. Und der Kälte wich Wärme.  
Keine Erwartungen.  
Keine Regeln.  
Keine Statuetten.  
Die langen schwarzen Schatten verschwanden vor ihrem inneren Auge, und die Kälte der Winternacht erlag der Wärme seiner sie umfangenden Seele.  
Und sie schloss die Augen.  
Gleich einem süßen Gift kamen ihr seine Liebkosungen vor, einem süßen Gift, das seine Wirkung unheimlich schnell entfaltete und das Verlangen in ihr erweckte, gegen das sie sich so lange erwehrt hatte. Sie neigte den Kopf, als seine Lippen zwischen Hals und Schulter hin und her strichen, um ihn dann vollends ihm zuzudrehen, den Mund leicht geöffnet, die Augen halb geschlossen, ihn erwartend. Er ließ von ihrer Schulter ab, sah sie kurz an, bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, ihre Zungen miteinander spielten, zärtlich, ausgelassen. Er fasste an ihr Kinn, hob ihren Kopf an, ihm entgegen, tauchte weiter ein in ihren süßlichen Mund, mit den Händen durch ihr Haar gleitend, von dort den Nacken hinab, über ihre Wirbelsäule. Ein kalter, wohliger Schauer durchzuckte sie, und sie atmete geräuschvoll aus, seine Hand nun an ihrer Hüfte spürend, die andere an ihrer Seite, zu ihren Brüsten wandernd, sie zärtlich umstreichend. Mit jeder neuen Berührung zerschlug er ihr Mauerwerk, den stolzen Wehrturm, der eine verletzliche und sich nach Wärme sehnende Seele beherbergte, die er nun endlich freigab, nach langen, erbitterten Kämpfen. Dornenränke wurden zerschlagen, Grenzen gebrochen. Und er hörte nicht auf, gab sich nicht mit Lücken im Dickicht, die Blicke ins Innere zuließen, zufrieden, nein, er wollte das, was im Inneren lag, wollte es in seiner Vollkommenheit, in allem, was es war. Nur es, das Wahre...  
Sie ließ ihn gewähren, gab sich dem Gefühl hin, das er in ihr hervorrief, die hingebungsvolle Lust, die sie so lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte, all die Jahre, in denen sie nicht mehr als nur Partner gewesen waren, fern aller intimen Kontakte, die sie nun zuließ, sich ihren Gefühlen ergebend, die nicht länger schweigen und sich zurückhalten ließen, nicht, nachdem er so weit gegangen war, nicht, nachdem er sie gestellt hatte, ertappt in ihrem ewigen Versteckspiel - das auch ein Versteckspiel vor sich selbst gewesen war.  
Sie ließ sich befreien, endlich befreien...  
In plötzlicher Entschlossenheit küsste sie ihn zurück, gab ihre Passivität endlich auf, ihre Gebote von Selbstdisziplin und Kalkulation über Bord werfend, sich dem Abenteuer ergebend, ohne sich vor dessen Ausgang zu fürchten.  
Sie ließ beide Hände unter den Saum seines Mantels gleiten und strich ihn zurück, über seine Schultern, bis das komplette Kleidungsstück, gezogen von seiner eigenen Schwere, seinen Rücken hinabglitt und zu Boden fiel. Darunter trug er ein dunkelblaues Sweatshirt, an dessen Stoff noch der Duft seines Duschgels hing, das er am Morgen verwendet hatte. Sie schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, spürte seine sanften Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten. Und sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, sich an ihn schmiegend, eine Leichtigkeit im Herzen, die sie beinahe vergessen hatte.  
Er beugte sich nach vorn, lehnte seine Stirn an ihre, als er damit begann, die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen, langsam, ruhig, bedacht, von unten nach oben. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Bauch, kreisten auf ihm, fuhren an ihren Seiten auf und ab, ließen ihren Körper vibrieren in wohligem Schauer.  
Sie genoss seine Nähe, seine Zärtlichkeiten - Zärtlichkeiten in einer Form, die sie zuvor nie so von ihm erwartet hatte, unwissend, dass er so sein konnte, so sanft und feurig zugleich, so unglaublich schüchtern und doch von kraftvollem Temperament, gleich einem zahmen Tiger in ihren Händen, der Samtpfötchen anstelle der sonstigen Klauen hatte, mit denen er sich im Alltag mit oft erschreckender Vehemenz zur Wehr setzte, sich behauptete. Doch nicht hier, nicht bei ihr. Bei ihr wusste er, dass er nichts zu beweisen hatte. Nichts außer seiner Loyalität und Liebe zu ihr. Er musste nicht den Starken, Coolen, Unnahbaren spielen, den er sonst so oft vortäuschte. Nun, da er ihre Mauern eingerissen und sie ihn hatte gewähren lassen, ohne sich zu wehren, zeigte er ihr auch, wer er war. Was in ihm steckte.  
Sie hatte gelernt, ihm gegenüber offen zu sein. Gegenüber ihm und zugleich auch gegenüber sich selbst. Sie spielten im Hier und Jetzt keine Rollen auf einer gewaltigen Bühne, der Bühne, die man Welt nannte und die die größten Schauspieler und Lebenskünstler hervorbrachte, nein, hier waren sie fern jeder Kulisse, weit dahinter, weitab von Leuten, die von ihnen erwarteten, das zu sein, als was man sie klassifiziert hatte, ausgebrochen aus den sozialen Schubladen der Gesellschaft. In einer Welt in der Welt spielten sie mit offenen Karten...  
"Mulder", flüsterte sie, nach seinem Kopf greifend, die Augen schließend.  
Er nahm ihre Hand auf, die sich um seinen Nacken schlang. "Fox", murmelte er. "Nicht Mulder, Dana. Fox."  
Trotz der anhaltenden Gefühlswelle des Genusses musste sie lächeln. "Fox, ja? Ich dachte, du hörst diesen Namen nicht so gern..."  
"Ich hab' ihn nur aufgehoben", erwiderte er schmunzelnd, seine Nasenspitze gegen die ihre stupsend. "Für ganz wenige Leute, für die ich ich sein will..."  
"Nur du, du ganz allein?"  
"Ich ganz allein."  
Er vergrub sein Gesicht ihn ihrer Halsbeuge, ihrer weichen Fülle aus rötlich glänzendem Haar, das nach Mandeln duftete, durch seine Finger flutete, so geschmeidig, so perfekt. So perfekt wie sie.  
Sie grub ihre Hände in seinen Hosenbund, fasste sein Hemd, zog den Stoff an. Er lehnte seine Stirn an ihren Kopf, als sie begann, seine Hemdknöpfe einen nach dem anderen zu öffnen, dabei seine nach und nach mehr zum Vorschein kommende Brust mit Küssen bedeckend, die so leicht waren wie eine warme Sommerbrise.   
"Habe ich dir je gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?", fragte er leise, beinahe flüsternd.  
"Nicht mit Worten", erwiderte sie, ebenso leise, und ihr Blick galt ihm, seinen wundervollen, warmen braunen Augen, die heute einen Glanz hatten, den Dana noch nie zuvor in ihnen gesehen hatte und der ihr den Atem raubte durch seine unbeschreibliche Wirkung. Seine Augen sagten mehr, als jede menschliche Sprache in Worte fassen konnte, eine Welle von Gefühlen, die man nicht beschreiben, sondern nur spüren konnte. Und Dana spürte sie, und ihr Blick verschmolz mit seinem. Es gab keinen wertvolleren Menschen auf der Welt als ihn. Nicht für sie. Nur er. Sie war seine Königin, sein Herz, die andere Hälfte seiner selbst, die nach ihm rief, sich sehnte, endlich mit dem vereint zu sein, der zu ihr gehörte, nur zu ihr.  
Ihre Hände ließen sein Hemd über seine Schultern gleiten, auf den Boden fallen, lautlos. Seine Hände, die sie schon unzählige Male errettet hatten, seine Arme, die sie schon unzählige Male in seinen Schutz hatten flüchten lassen, seine Brust, unter der sein Herz schlug, langsam und kraftvoll, stetig wie ein Uhrwerk, dem ihre Ohren lauschten, als sie sich an ihn schmiegte, seine nackte, warme Haut spürte, die sich zu ihrer stahl, indem sich seine Hände unter ihre Bluse schoben und sie ihr über den Kopf zogen, sanft und doch rasch.   
"Zeig mir, was Liebe ist", bat sie, die Betonung auf Liebe, die sie nie zuvor so verspürt hatte, wie jetzt. Es war mehr als sexuelle Anziehung zwischen ihnen, mehr als Lust, mehr als Sympathie, mehr als Respekt und Vertrauen, etwas, für das es kein Wort gibt, denn keines könnte seine Mächtigkeit beschreiben, so, dass es angemessen wäre, all das umfassend, was zwischen ihnen war.  
Er zog sie an sich, dicht, dichter, als eigentlich möglich. Es war, als würden ihre Körper durch schlichten Kontakt miteinander verschmelzen, und der Begriff der Ewigkeit spiegelte sich in ihren Seelen wieder, als er sich über sie schob, ihren kleinen Körper, dem sie ihm voller Vertrauen auslieferte, wissend, dass er dieses Vertrauen niemals ausnutzen und Machtspiele beginnen würde, um sich über sie zu stellen. Niemals. Es war unmöglich, denn er war ein Teil von ihr, und sie von ihm. Und das nicht nur geistig. Sie nahm ihn in sich auf, seine Schultern umfassend, seine warmen, glatten Schultern, sich unter ihm leicht emporhebend, ihn tragend, ohne sein Gewicht zu spüren, das das ihre weit überschritt. Doch sie bemerkte es nicht, fühlte es nicht. Zu sehr war sie in seinem Kuss versunken, zu sehr war sie ihm geöffnet, zu sehr ein Teil von ihm, spürte ihn als Ganzes in sich, so als würde er ihre Seele teilen. So klein und hilflos schien sie unter ihm, so stark und mächtig er über ihr, doch sie wusste, dass es für das, was sie waren, keine Adjektive mehr gab, nur noch ein Wort, ein einziges Wort: Eins.  
Eins auf alle Ewigkeit...  
  
  
You've got a way with me  
Somehow you got me to believe  
In everything that I could be  
I've gotta say - you really got a way  
  
You've got a way it seems  
You gave me faith to find my dreams  
You'll never know just what that means  
Can't you see... you got a way with me  
  
It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
It's in the way you show me just what love's made of  
It's the way we make love  
  
("You've got a way" / Shania Twain)  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~ Voice-Over Fox MULDER ~~~~  
  
"Der Weg ist auch das Ziel..."  
Ein Aphorismus, der mich viele Jahre lang mit einer Bildhaftigkeit begleitete, die mir bis zum heutigen Tag erhalten geblieben ist - und mir bis zu meinem letzten Tag auf dieser Erde, in diesem meinem Leben, vor Augen stehen wird.  
Wieder sehe ich mich auf der dunklen Straße gehen, Nacht für Nacht, wie eine Motte, die dem Licht der Laternen folgt, die einen erwartet, wenn man bereit ist, aus dem Dunkel herauszutreten, über den gepflasterten Weg zu ihr hinzugehen. Das Pflaster aus Enttäuschung, Hoffnung, Mut, Willenskraft, Niederlagen und vielen, vielen Überwindungen, die alle dazu beitragen, dass ich den Weg weitergehen kann, den ich mir gewählt habe. Und den ich mir immer wieder neu wählen muss, denn jeder Weg eines jeden Menschen ist flexibel.  
Oftmals verspürte ich Enttäuschung, wenn das, was ich mir vorgenommen, als Ziel gesetzt hatte, nicht auf Anhieb klappte - oder nie.  
Ich bekämpfte sie mit Hoffnung, die ich aus mir schöpfte, immer und immer wieder, nach dem Licht sehend, das vor mir lag, das ich aber nicht erreichen konnte, ohne einen Schritt dorthin zu tun. - Oder mehrere.  
Ich stärkte mich mit Mut und Willenskraft nach jedem Fall auf den harten Asphalt, um mich wieder erheben und dem Weg folgen zu können...  
Die Straße, so dunkel, so weit. Ich sehe weder Ende noch Anfang. Eine Einbahnstraße, die man nur in eine Richtung beschreiten kann - aber ein Zurück gibt es nicht auf ihr. Nur Kreuzungen, viele Kreuzungen. Sackgassen, schmale Pfade, verborgene Gassen...  
Dunkel ist der Weg - doch an seinem Rand stehen alle paar Meter Laternen, die die Dunkelheit erhellen, mir Ansporn geben, diesem meinem Weg auch weiter zu folgen.  
Jede einzelne Laterne ist ein kleines Ziel auf diesem langen Weg vieler, unzählbarer Ziele - von dem ich heute wieder eines erreicht habe, denn ich sehe wieder das Licht in mir, spüre seine Wärme, und ich weiß, dass ich etwas gewonnen habe, was für mich sehr, sehr wertvoll ist. - Heute war es Liebe. Die Liebe, nach der ich mich schon so lange sehnte, der ich schon so lange folgte auf meinem langen, langen Weg...  
Manchmal stehe ich in der Mitte der Straße und blicke zurück, auf all die Laternen, die ich schon passiert habe, auf meinem eigenen, ganz persönlichen Weg. Und ich bin stolz auf jede weitere Laterne, die ich hinter mir sehen kann. Denn mir ist klar, dass der Weg noch wichtiger ist, als das Ziel... Denn Ziele gibt es viele, und auf das eine folgt das nächste, und auch auf meine jetzige Laterne wird eine neue folgen, einen Schritt weiter, eine Stufe höher auf der Lebensleiter...  
Dieser Weg kann alles fordern, unerbittlich schwer sein und oft auch schmerzen. Doch ich weiß, wenn ich es schaffe, mich weiter voran zu kämpfen, zu der nächsten Laterne, dem nächsten Lichtblick, wenn ich nicht aufgebe und an mich glaube, dann werde ich Erfahrungen sammeln, um für die dunkle, schwarze Straße mit ihren Laternen bereit sein, die mich nach der Erreichung meines nächsten großen Zieles erwartet.   
Denn das ganze Leben lang wird man auf dieser Straße wandeln...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
fünf Wochen später  
  
  
"So kann das nicht weitergehen, Fox!" Dana Scully ließ den Stapel von Akten wütend auf den Schreibtisch knallen. "Wir riskieren zu viel!"  
Ihr Partner, der sich in seinen Drehstuhl zurückgelehnt hatte und nun mehr oder weniger gelangweilt den neuen Haufen Arbeit vor sich begutachtete, drehte unablässig einen Bleistift zwischen seinen Fingern, während er sich leicht nach vorne beugte.  
"Dana, wir sind im Laufe der letzten Jahre schon tausend Risiken eingegangen... Lebensbedrohliche, teilweise, mit denen das hier in keinster Weise auch nur zu vergleichen ist..."  
"Wenn Kersh das rauskriegt, könnte es auch lebensbedrohlich werden!", versetzte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Nun endlich sah er auf, suchte den Kontakt zu ihren Augen, in denen er zu lesen gelernt hatte. Wie gewohnt besänftigte sein warmer brauner Glanz ihr temperamentvoll funkelndes Blau. Gleichzeitig beunruhigte ihn die Blässe ihres Gesichtes. Seine Partnerin wirkte müde und geschlaucht, und er wusste nicht, ob er das auf den Stress der vergangenen Tage oder ihre Beziehung zurückführen sollte, die sie innerhalb des FBI geheim halten mussten.  
"Er wird es nie erfahren, Dana." Fox Mulder legte den Bleistift zur Seite. "Er schenkt uns kaum Beachtung. Unter ihm arbeiten viele Agenten, er kann nicht auf alle achten. Wir erledigen unsere Arbeit gewissenhaft wie eh und je, wieso also sollten wir ihm in irgendeiner Weise auffallen? Er ignoriert uns ohnehin..."  
"Glaubst du!" Danas Haltung änderte sich nicht. "Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er uns ganz genau im Auge hat!"  
"Nicht außerhalb dieses Gebäudes. Und in diesem Raum auch nicht..."  
"Man hatte schon einmal eine Videokamera in diesem Raum installiert, hast du das vergessen?"  
Anstatt mit Ernst auf ihre Anmerkung zu reagieren, brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.   
"Hey, ich dachte immer, ich wäre der Paranoiker hier!"  
Doch er wurde schlagartig wieder ernst, als er in Danas Gesicht blickte, das noch blasser geworden zu sein schien. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Warum sah sie nur so mies aus? Besorgt griff er über seinen Schreibtisch hinweg nach ihrer Hand und umfasste sie sanft.  
"Dana, was ist los?", fragte er leise. "Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus."  
Sie wich seinem Blick hastig aus. "Es... es ist alles in Ordnung... - Wirklich."  
"Warum lügst du mich an?" Seine Stimme war so unglaublich sanft, dennoch war es kein Geheimnis, dass er sie bereits durchschaut hatte. Er kannte sie zu gut.  
"Mir war nur furchtbar übel heute morgen, ich muss was Falsches gegessen haben, oder so..."  
"Das ist alles?"  
"Ja..."  
"Wirklich?"  
"Verdammt, ja!" Dana verdrehte die Augen, während Fox - bestürzt über ihr abweisendes Verhalten - die Stirn in Falten legte. Nun war er noch misstrauischer, als zuvor. Er erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und schritt langsam um den Schreibtisch herum, blieb direkt vor seiner Partnerin stehen. Sanft aber bestimmt fasste er sie bei den Schultern.  
"Irgendetwas ist mit dir, und ich möchte, dass du mir nichts verschweigst, wenn es etwas Ernstes ist, okay? - Ich mache mir Sorgen..."  
Dana bewegte sich noch immer nicht, aber ihr Blick wurde weicher, auch wenn Fox etwas darin lesen konnte, was er nicht begriff, in keinster Weise zu deuten im Stande war. Er forschte in ihren Augen, stellte stumme Fragen, die jedoch unbeantwortet blieben.  
"Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich zu machen", sagte sie schlicht. Keine Erklärung, kein Grund zur Beruhigung. Fox blieb besorgt. Woher kam ihre plötzliche Wandlung, warum sah sie so mitgenommen aus? War ihr etwas zugestoßen, von dem sie ihm nichts sagen wollte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer?  
Plötzlich weiteten sich Danas Augen, und sie presste hastig die Hand vor den Mund. Fast gleichzeitig warf sie sich herum.  
"Entschuldige mich", nuschelte sie, bevor sie aus dem Raum stürzte. Fox sah ihr entgeistert hinterher...  
  
  
Dana hastete durch den Korridor und riss die Tür zur Damentoilette auf. Aus dem Blickwinkel heraus registrierte sie Karen Swanson, die am Spülbecken stand und sie irritiert anblickte. - Ausgerechnet die!   
Dana stürmte an ihr vorbei, riss dir nächstbeste Klotür auf, zwängte sich in die Zelle, um die Tür rasch hinter sich zuzuschlagen und sich im nächsten Augenblick über die Toilettenschüssel zu beugen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Magen würde sich in ihr umdrehen, Tänze aufführen. Der Brechreiz raubte ihr für Sekunden den Atem, schon im nächsten verzog sie des sauren Geschmackes wegens, der sich in ihrem Mund ausbreitete, das Gesicht. Doch sie konnte ihren rebellierenden Körper nicht zurückhalten und musste sich übergeben.  
Nach Luft ringend stützte sie sich mit den Händen auf der Klobrille ab, die Augen geschlossen. Ihre Gedanken rasten, wie auch das Blut in ihren Adern, das Herz in ihrer Brust pochte heftig.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sich Dana wieder einigermaßen erholt hatte. Sie zog die Klospülung und öffnete die Klotür. Mit dem Ärmel wischte sie sich über die Stirn, während sie zu den Waschbecken hinüberging. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf, benetzte ihr verschwitztes Gesicht mit dem kühlen Nass und spülte sich den Mund aus.  
Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich.  
Kaum hatte sie Hände und Gesicht getrocknet, als sie auch schon mit der Hand in die rechte Tasche ihres Jacketts glitt und eine kleine Packung hervorzog, die sie heute morgen aus einer für sie unbegreiflichen Eingebung heraus gekauft hatte.  
Dana starrte die Packung in ihrer Hand an.  
'Was soll's?', dachte sie ergeben und kehrte zu den Toiletten zurück...  
  
  
Fox blätterte die Akte durch, ohne richtig wahrzunehmen, was diese überhaupt enthielt. Er starrte auf seine Armbanduhr. Zehn Minuten... - Und sie war noch immer nicht zurück...  
Er blickte zur Tür auf, als glaubte er, sie dort stehen zu sehen.  
Doch dem war nicht so.  
Resigniert ließ er die Akte fallen, sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und rauschte aus dem Büro.  
  
  
Dana starrte auf das Ergebnis. Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein, es war unmöglich! Aber diese Tests sagten mit 97%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit immer die Wahrheit aus.  
Sie war schwanger.  
Unmöglich!  
‚Nicht unter normalen Umständen', überlegte sie. Sie hatte oft mit Fox geschlafen, hatte auch ungeschützten Geschlechtsverkehr mit ihm gehabt, als sie beide - das eine oder andere Mal - von der Leidenschaft übermannt worden waren. - Wären die vergangenen Ereignisse nicht gewesen, die medizinischen Umstände, die besagten, dass sie nicht schwanger werden konnte, weil sie keine Eierstöcke mehr besaß, da man sie ihr während ihrer Entführung vor mehr als vier Jahren entfernt hatte...  
'Scheinschwangerschaft?', überlegte ihr medizinische Verstand. War ihr Wunsch nach einem Kind etwa so stark geworden, dass ihr Körper auf diese Vorstellungen reagierte und nun eine Schwangerschaft vortäuschte? So etwas gab es, recht häufig sogar...  
Die Tür zur Damentoilette flog auf und unterbrach ihren Gedankenfluss. Dana fuhr erschrocken herum, entdeckte Fox, der in der Tür stand und sie lange ansah. Er bemerkte den Papierstreifen in ihrer Hand, löste sich vom Türrahmen, trat vor sie und hob ihren Arm an, um diesen etwas genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Sie wehrte sich nicht. Fox starrte auf den Streifen. Er wusste genau, was das war...  
"Das ist...", sagte er und verstummte. Sein Mund war trocken.  
"Unmöglich", vervollständigte sie seinen Satz. "Es ist unmöglich, Fox! Ich kann doch nicht mehr..." Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, und der Kloß in ihrem Hals ließ ihre Stimme versagen. "Ich muss mir das alles bloß einbilden. Es kann nicht wahr sein..." Nun rannen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen und sie begann zu schluchzen.  
Er sah sie an, lange und schweigend. Er wusste noch ganz genau, wie schockiert sie damals reagiert hatte, als sie erfahren hatte, dass sie keine Kinder mehr bekommen könne. Und er wusste auch, wie sehr sie sich in den letzten Jahren nach einem Kind gesehnt hatte. Sollte ihr Wunsch wider aller Rationalität und aller wissenschaftlichen Fakten nun doch in Erfüllung gehen? War das möglich? Er spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Nicht vor Angst, sondern vor Aufregung. Er fasste Dana bei den Schultern und sie hob den Blick, um ihn anzusehen,  
"Dana, ich..." Fox stockte. "Ich weiß, was du meinst, und ich bin ebenso überrascht, wie du es bist. Wir sollten einen Facharzt aufsuchen und das alles noch einmal von ihm überprüfen lassen. Und wenn es wahr ist...", er fasste unter ihr Kinn, als sie wieder den Kopf senken wollte, und suchte den Blickkontakt zu ihr, "dann wäre ich der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden..."  
Diese Worte waren beinahe ein Flüstern gewesen, er spürte, wie seine Stimme nachgab, überwältigt von dem, was er vor wenigen Augenblicken gehört und gesehen hatte.  
Dana blinzelte, so als könnte sie nicht glauben, was er gesagt hatte.  
"Soll das heißen, du..."  
Sie kam nicht weiter, denn er hatte sich zu ihr gebeugt und küsste sie nun lange und innig. Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit ließ er von ihren Lippen ab und raunte, während er ihr liebevoll in die Augen sah: "Das soll genau das heißen, was ich gerade gesagt habe..."  
Und ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich über seinem Gesicht aus...  
  
  
17.58 Uhr  
National Mall / Washington, D.C.  
  
  
Das Washington Memorial schien sich einer überdimensionalen Nadel gleich in den Himmel zu bohren und das abendliche Sonnenlicht zu brechen. Ein roter Teppich aus flutendem Licht lag über der Stadt und ließ die weißen Regierungsgebäude erstrahlen. Das Capitol ragte im Osten in den wolkenlosen Himmel, erstrahlte beinahe rosa. Washington erschien wie eine große Märchenstadt, beinahe unwirklich...  
Dana lehnte sich zurück und atmete tief die würzige Abendluft ein. Sie konnte es nach wie vor nicht glauben, nicht einmal annähernd begreifen. Sie konnte es nur akzeptieren, und das tat sie nur allzu gerne.  
Sie war tatsächlich schwanger.  
Nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde war es her, dass sie die Praxis von Dr. Kiara verlassen hatten. Dana hatte ihn nicht davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sie eigentlich unfruchtbar war, um sich peinliche Fragen zu ersparen. Eine stinknormale Routineuntersuchung, mehr hatte sie nicht gewollt. Und das Ergebnis war eindeutig gewesen...  
Ein leichter Wind kam auf und fuhr durch ihr Haar. Sie hob das Gesicht in den Wind, der sanft über ihre Haut strich, und genoss das dadurch verursachte, angenehm prickelnde Gefühl auf ihrer Haut.  
"Dana?"  
Sie blinzelte und wandte den Kopf. Fox saß neben ihr auf den Stufen des Jefferson Memorials und hatte die letzten zehn Minuten lang geschwiegen. Sie betrachtete ihn, wie er da saß, beinahe nachdenklich. Er hatte sein Jackett neben sich auf die Treppenstufe gelegt und die Krawatte gelockert. Sein ohnehin widerspenstiges Haar war das Spielzeug des Windes, der es leicht zerzauste, und das Licht der untergehenden Sonne gab seinem Gesicht einen goldbraunen Ton. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen ruhten auf ihr.  
"Was?", erkundigte sie sich.  
"Ich habe nachgedacht." Er blinzelte in die untergehende Sonne. "Über unsere Zukunft..."  
Dana biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er war so ernst, das behagte ihr nicht.  
"Und?", fragte sie zögerlich.  
"Es wäre das Beste, wenn ich das FBI verlassen würde."  
"Was?" Sie starrte ihn beinahe entsetzt an, konnte nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gehört hatte. Zu ihrem weiteren Erstaunen reagierte er auf ihren erschrockenen Ausruf mit einem leisen Kichern, seine Augen funkelten belustigt. Himmel, was war bloß in ihn gefahren? Dana konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen saß sie da und starrte ihn an.  
"Warum lachst du? Ich finde das nicht komisch!"  
Er grinste jungenhaft. "Vor ein, zwei Jahren hättest du mich zu diesem Entschluss beglückwünscht, Dana. Bloß wäre ich da nie auf die Idee gekommen, meinen Dienst zu quittieren."  
"Und warum kommst du jetzt darauf?"  
Sie glaubte die Antwort bereits zu kennen, dennoch konnte sie sich diese Frage nicht verkneifen. Die Tatsache, dass er so zu ihr stand, bewegte sie tief in ihrem Inneren.  
"Unsere Arbeit ist gefährlich, sie war es seit jeher. Und jetzt wäre das Risiko, das wir eingehen müssten, um so größer..."  
"Aber..."  
Er legte ihr mit einem sanften Lächeln den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. "Hey, ich bin noch nicht fertig. Kannst du mich ein einziges Mal in meinem Leben ausreden lassen, ohne gleich zu sagen 'Mulder, Sie irren sich' oder 'Mulder, Sie sind verrückt'?"  
Sie lachte. "Entschuldige..."  
"Ich habe mich gefragt, was wir überhaupt noch beim FBI machen."  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Ja." Er rutschte ein Stück nach vorn und stützte die Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien auf. "Es ist nicht lange her, da fragtest du mich, was ich überhaupt noch will, weil ich ja eigentlich alles erreicht hätte. Ich habe eine internationale Verschwörung aufgedeckt und Dinge bewiesen, die nach wie vor als unbegreiflich gelten. Unzählige Male waren wir da draußen, haben Verbrecher und Monster gejagt, haben Enttäuschungen einstecken müssen, aber auch den einen oder anderen Erfolg. Auch wenn wir nur ein Kellerbüro hatten, man mich scherzhaft Spooky nannte und du dich mit meinen absurden Theorien herumärgern musstest - wir haben in dieser Zeit so viel gelernt. Nicht nur für unseren Job, sondern auch für unser Leben. Wir haben uns bedingungslos vertraut, und wir werden es auch weiterhin tun. Wir haben gelernt, einander zu schätzen, zu helfen, zu trösten... zu lieben... - Dana, was können wir mehr wollen? Wir sind fertig. Es gibt nichts mehr, was wir tun könnten. Und ich glaube, jetzt würde es mir nicht einmal mehr schwerfallen, die X-Akten aufzugeben. Man hat uns ihnen sowieso entzogen. - Solange wir uns mit ihnen beschäftigen, sind wir nicht sicher. Ich möchte gar nicht daran denken, was passieren könnte, wenn wir weitermachen würden, und es würde etwas passieren, das..." Er stockte und schlug die Augen nieder. "Ich würde das nicht ertragen können..."  
Dana hatte ihm schweigend zugehört und den leichten Glanz in seinen Augen bemerkt. Sie spürte, wie ihr ein Kloß im Hals das Schlucken erschwerte. Er hatte Recht. Sie konnten nicht weitermachen, wenn sie das Kind wirklich haben wollten. Und sie wollten es. Sie wünschte es sich von ganzem Herzen, und sie wusste, dass er ebenso fühlte. Dennoch imponierte ihr sein Verantwortungsbewusstsein, von dem sie manchmal gedacht hatte, dass es gar nicht existierte. Die X-Akten waren seit jeher sein Heiligtum gewesen, sein Anker, sein Halt in seinem verworrenen Leben. Ihnen hatte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gehört und er hatte beinahe alles für sie getan. Doch sie wusste, dass er schon einmal dazu bereit gewesen war, diese Akten aufzugeben, schon vor Jahren, als sie nach ihrer Entführung im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte. Er hatte sie opfern wollen, für sie, Dana, das Einzige in seinem Leben, das wertvoller war, als seine Arbeit, sein privater Kreuzzug gegen die Welt. Auch wenn viele von ihm behauptet hatten, er sei besessen von den X-Akten, so hatte er dennoch niemals vergessen, dass es Dinge gab, die für ihn selbst noch wichtiger waren, als die ewige Suche nach der Wahrheit. Und nun wollte er sie ganz aufgeben, für immer, ohne zu zögern. Er gab sein Lebenswerk für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft, für ihre Sicherheit, ihr Glück...  
Dana schmiegte sich an ihn, legte ihre Arme um seine Schultern und ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Seine Hand lag warm auf ihrem Rücken, seine Lippen hauchten ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Du hast Recht", sagte sie leise.  
  
  
I do swear that I'll always be there  
I'd give anything and everything and   
I will always care  
Through weakness and strength, happiness  
And sorrow, for better, for worse  
I will love you with   
Every beat of my heart  
  
From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on  
  
I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you  
Can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you  
  
From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
  
You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers  
From up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dream  
Came true  
Because of  
You  
  
From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on  
  
("From this moment" / Shania Twain)  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
am nächsten Morgen  
J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Pennsylvania Avenue, N.W.  
  
  
Assistant Director Walter Skinner betrat sein Büro und streifte seinen Mantel ab. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch und blinzelte verwirrt. Er drehte seinen Sessel herum, ließ sich langsam hineinsinken, während er nach den beiden Schreiben griff, die zuoberst auf dem Stapel von Akten und Postsendungen lagen, und rückte verwirrt seine Brille zurecht. Was sollte das?  
An: Assistant Director A. Kersh stand auf dem Briefkopf. Warum also hatte man die beiden Schreiben ihm, Skinner, zukommen lassen?  
Der A.D. überflog die Zeilen.  
"Bitte nehmen Sie meine Kündigung beim Federal Bureau of Investigation mit sofortiger Wirkung zur Kenntnis."  
Skinner runzelte die Stirn. Ein Kündigungsschreiben. Er las den Namen, mit dem die Ablösung unterschrieben worden war: Fox Mulder.  
Warum, zum Teufel...?!  
Er schlug das Blatt zurück... Wieder ein Kündigungsschreiben, gleicher Text, unterschrieben von Dana Scully...  
Skinner schoss in seinem Stuhl empor, schob diesen ungestüm zurück und rauschte - mit beiden Schreiben in der Hand - aus dem Büro. Seine Sekretärin hob überrascht den Kopf, als er an ihr vorbei in den Flur eilte.  
Ein schlechter Scherz! Es musste sich hierbei um einen schlechten Scherz handeln.  
Skinner schlug ungestüm gegen den Knopf des Fahrstuhls.  
Ein zweiter Blick auf die Zettel in seiner Hand.  
Wie, in aller Welt, kamen die Beiden bloß auf die Idee...?!  
Bling!  
Die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sich, und Skinner stieg ein. Er drückte den Knopf für das Basement, und die Kabine setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Kündigen, beide, auf einmal...  
Das konnte nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen.  
Skinner schnaubte verächtlich. Wäre er genauso paranoid wie Mulder, würde er das hier für eine Verschwörung halten! Er fragte sich, warum man ihm die beiden Schreiben hatte zukommen lassen. - Damit er genau das machte, was er gerade tat? In das Kellerbüro hetzen und einen Riesenaufstand machen? Wenn sie erwarteten, er würde die Beiden davon abhalten, zu kündigen, dann hatten sie den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Jedenfalls würde Skinner dies nicht ohne einen Grund zulassen!  
Der Fahrstuhl hielt an, und der A.D. eilte den dämmerigen Flur entlang. Die Tür zum Büro der X-Akten war nur angelehnt, im Inneren brannte Licht. Skinner stieß die Tür auf und trat ein.  
Special Agent Fox Mulder verstaute gerade einige persönlichen Dinge in einem großen Pappkarton. Er drehte nicht einmal den Kopf.  
"Mulder?" Skinner durchquerte mit einigen raschen Schritten das Büro, bis er neben dem Agenten zu Stehen kam. Beinahe anschuldigend hielt er ihm die beiden Kündigungsschreiben hin. "Was soll das?"  
"Sie können doch lesen, oder?" Fox blickte seinen früheren Vorgesetzten kurz an, bevor er seinen Karton zuklappte und nach einer Rolle Klebeband neben sich griff.  
"Ich warte auf eine Erklärung!"  
Die Antwort auf diese Forderung war ein leises Kichern. Fox riss ein Stück vom Klebeband ab und verschloss damit notdürftig den Karton.  
"Mulder!"  
"Was?"  
Skinner schob sich zwischen den Agenten und dessen Karton, beide Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Seine steingrauen Augen hinter den Brillengläsern blitzten.  
"Treiben Sie nicht wieder Ihre dämlichen Spielchen mit mir, Mulder!"  
Fox blinzelte kurz. "Warum sind Sie eigentlich hier?"  
"Weil ich nicht verstehe, warum Sie kündigen - und Scully ebenso!" Er sah den Agenten verständnislos an, der keine Gefühlsregung zeigte. "Was ist los? Hat man Sie einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen?"  
"Keinesfalls."  
Skinner hob die Hand mit den Zetteln an. "Und warum kündigen Sie dann?"  
"Die Arbeit in der Anti-Terroreinheit befriedigt uns Beide nicht", entgegnete Fox kühl. "Kersh wird sich jemand anderen suchen müssen, der für ihn stinkende Misthaufen durchwühlt. Die X-Akten sind nicht länger unser Gebiet, man hat ja intelligenterweise Agent Spender und Agent Fowley eingesetzt."  
"Und?"  
Fox langte an dem Assistant Director vorbei nach seiner Kiste. "Kersh wies mich schon mehrere Male darauf hin, kündigen zu können. Er hat mich regelrecht dazu aufgefordert. Und nun habe ich es getan. - Und?"  
"Ich begreife Sie nicht, Mulder!" Skinner stieß sich vom Schreibtisch, an den er sich eben noch gelehnt hatte, ab und folgte Mulder, der mit der Kiste im Arm auf die Tür zuging. "Was wollen Sie denn nun machen, Sie und Scully? Das FBI war Ihr Leben!"  
"Richtig. Es war. Es wird Zeit, zu leben."  
Der A.D. eilte an dem Agenten vorbei und verstellte ihm im Türrahmen den Weg. Seine Augen waren streng und durchdringend.  
"Mulder, Sie verschweigen mir etwas! Sie und Scully würden niemals einfach so kündigen! Und schon gar nicht gemeinsam!"  
Fox lächelte kurz. "Glauben Sie etwa, einer von uns würde weiterhin hier versauern, während sich der andere ein schönes Leben macht? - Nein. Wir waren beinahe mehr als zehn Jahre beim FBI. Es wird Zeit, mal etwas Neues auszuprobieren." Mit diesen Worten drängelte er sich an Skinner vorbei und trat in den Flur.  
"Etwas Neues!", höhnte Skinner. "Was denn, zum Beispiel?"  
Fox hielt inne und drehte sich um. Ein Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. "Ich weiß nicht, etwas, wo ich nicht ständig in meinem Denken eingeschränkt werde... - Vielleicht schreibe ich ein paar Bücher..."   
"Bücher!?!" Skinner starrte den Agenten an, der lachte und dann seinen Weg zum Aufzug fortsetzte. "Machen Sie's gut, Sir", rief er Skinner noch über die Schulter hinweg zu, bevor er in die Kabine stieg und sie die Türen mit einem dumpfen Rauschen hinter ihm schlossen.  
Der Assistent Director verharrte regungslos inmitten des Flures, den Blick auf die geschlossenen Türen der Fahrstuhlkabine gerichtet...  
  
  
  
SECHSTER TEIL: ANGI ANIMO  
Chill  
  
Voices calling out my name  
Voices of different shapes and sizes  
Goin' up and down,  
gettin' loud and quiet...  
But they all belong to you.  
Voices...  
calling...  
yelling...  
screaming...  
Out of fear.  
Of pain.  
For help.  
For a savior...  
And this savior should be me.  
I wander through the corridors,  
through cold, empty corridors.  
They reflect the plans of  
the people I hate so much.  
I learned to hate them...  
I hear your voice again  
calling me in my head.  
Where are you?  
Where can I find you in this labyrinth  
of sterile rooms and floors?  
Are you still alive?  
Or have they killed you already?  
Used you for their inhuman projects?  
I continue walking through  
this terrifying world.  
And I get a chill...  
  
- by KIT-X -  
  
...................................................................................................................  
  
20.37 Uhr  
Foum Tataquine / Tunesien  
unterirdische Forschungsstation  
  
  
Diana Fowley positionierte die Halogenlampe über Destinys Gesicht. Das Mädchen stand nun unter Narkose. Sein Gesicht war entspannt, die Augen geschlossen. Diana beugte sich über sie, um sie näher zu betrachten, was sie zuvor nicht gewagt hatte.  
Das rötliche Haar umspielte in feinen Locken das engelsgleiche Gesicht des Kindes, die rosigen Wangen, das kleine Kinn. Diana öffnete eines der Augenlider und betrachtete die Iris des Mädchens. Strahlendes Graublau...  
Dieses Mädchen war ein Ebenbild Danas. Allein das kleine Kinn und das widerspenstige Haar erinnerten an ihren Vater. - Und ihr Temperament.  
Diana seufzte und ließ das Augenlid wieder zuklappen. Sie zog den Metalltisch mit dem mit Instrumenten gefüllten Tablett näher an sich heran. Keine Gefühle, gebot sie sich. Die waren hier nicht angebracht. Weder wohlgesonnene, noch negative, hasserfüllte... - so, wie sie sie jetzt verspürte.  
Verdammt, das Mädchen hätte ihr Kind sein können, hätte sie Fox damals nicht verlassen. Aber er hatte ihr ja keine andere Wahl gelassen. Er hatte gegen sie gearbeitet. Nicht, dass sie ihm das jemals gesagt hätte, ihr Tun und Schaffen ging ihn nichts an. Dennoch...  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
'Dieser verfluchte Mistkerl!', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Wie nur hatte er es wagen können, eine andere zu lieben, noch dazu mehr, als er sie, Diana, jemals geliebt hatte? Langsam bezweifelte sie, ob er sie überhaupt geliebt hatte.  
Dieses verfluchte Arschloch! Sollte er doch in der Hölle schmoren!  
Diana nahm die Spritze vom Tablett, dosierte die zu injizierende Flüssigkeit...  
Wenn das Mädchen litt, würde auch er leiden, dachte sie voller Gram und zog die Spritze auf. - Und Genugtuung erfüllte sie...  
  
  
Es tut weh, das zu hör'n  
Ich kann nur noch zerstör'n.  
Ich wär gerne geliebt  
Doch wer nimmt  
Und nie gibt  
Wird allein sein  
  
Und wenn dich gar nichts mehr bewegt  
Freude nicht und Leid  
Eis im September  
Wenn dein Herz nicht schneller schlägt  
Weil dich nichts mehr freut  
Eis im September  
  
Und noch eins, das ich vermisse  
Selbst der Schmerz tut nicht mehr weh  
Wie zu mir muss ich zu andern sein  
Denn ich leide selbst und muss dich leiden sehn  
  
("Eis im September" / Tabaluga und Lilly)  
...............................................................................  
  
derweil über der Erde  
  
  
Der Hubschrauber landete auf dem freien Platz zwischen dem Zeltdom und den umliegenden Maisfeldern. Die wirbelnden Rotoren ließen die grüngoldenen Ähren heftig rascheln, und aufgewirbelte Sand kratzte über die glänzenden Blätter. Conrad Strughold hob den Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen. Von dem Ort aus, wo er stand, konnte er den Hubschrauber kaum erkennen. Wankende Maispflanzen versperrten ihm die Sicht. Er bog einige von ihnen zur Seite, um durch den nun entstandenen Spalt zu dem freien Platz hinüberzuspähen. Er erblickte den Hubschrauber, der von einer wabernden Staubwolke aufgewirbelten Sandes umgeben war. Die Rotoren trieben die Wolke zu ihm hinüber. Drei Gestalten stiegen aus dem Helikopter aus, und dieser erhob sich nun wieder mit dumpfem Rattern. Weniger als sieben Meter über dem Boden vollführte das Fluggerät eine Drehung um hundertachtzig Grad und entfernte sich schnell, ein immer kleiner werdender Punkt im unendlichen Blau des nordafrikanischen Himmels.  
Strughold wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit den sich nähernden Gestalten zu. Sie waren noch zu weit entfernt, um ihre Gesichter erkennen zu können, doch er erkannte den Gang Spenders und die typische Bewegung, mit der er sich eine Zigarette anzündete. - Er hatte Strughold von einem Besuch berichtet, den er zweifellos bei sich hatte. Strughold kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können. Was er erkannte, waren eine kleine Frau in Safarikleidung und ein Mann, dicht neben ihr, groß gewachsen und mit dunklem Haar.  
Strughold ließ die Halme los, die raschelnd zurückfuhren, und stemmte wartend die Hände in die Hüften. Schweigend beobachtete er eine Gruppe arabischer Männer, die unweit von ihm im Feld arbeiteten.  
"Strughold?"  
Die Stimme Spenders ließ ihn herumfahren. Er blickte in das ihm wohl bekannte Gesicht des Rauchers.  
"Sie haben Ihren Besuch mitgebracht, wie ich sehe... - Leider missfällt mir die Tatsache, dass Sie mich bis jetzt nicht mit der Identität dieser Personen in Kenntnis gesetzt haben."  
"Aus mörderischer Konkurrenz entsteht notwendig früher oder später Kollaboration", erwiderte Spender gewohnt gelassen. "Und wer drei Feinde hat, sollte sich mit zweien vertragen."  
Strughold seufzte. "Bitte heute keine weisen Worte", knurrte er. "Vor Allem nicht solche, dir mir nicht gefallen."  
Spender zog an seiner Zigarette. "Ich sage nichts weiter, als die Wahrheit. Es wird Zeit, sich mit denen zu verbünden, die stark genug sind, an unserer Seite zu kämpfen..."  
"Zum Beispiel?"  
"Jemand, der uns in der Vergangenheit viel... Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hat." Spender ließ die fertig gerauchte Zigarette zu Boden fallen und trat sie mit der Schuhspitze aus.  
Strugholds Augen verengten sich. "Krycek ist tot."  
"Ich spreche nicht von Krycek." Der Raucher hob wieder den Blick. "Ich spreche von Fox Mulder."  
Sein Gegenüber zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. "Dieser Name... - Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn vor einigen Jahren zum letzten Mal gehört..."  
."Er ist zurück", sagte Spender mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Die Schuld dafür tragen wir. Durch unseren Fehler könnte er erneut zu unserem Feind werden. Wir sollten ihn einweihen, um dem vorzubeugen - und ihn zu einem Verbündeten machen..."  
"Mulder ist ein kleiner Fisch", zischte Strughold. "Er allein wird uns auch nicht mehr aufhalten können!"  
"Hat dein Feind auch die Größe einer Ameise, so rechne ihn doch zu den Elefanten", erwiderte Spender, noch immer lächelnd. "Man muss Frieden machen, solange man noch kämpfen kann - und lange haben wir keine Zeit mehr dazu... - Das wissen Sie ebenso gut, wie ich."  
Strughold seufzte. "Warum Mulder?"  
"Weil er in der Lage ist, unsere Fehler zu erkennen. - Hasib!"  
Ein arabisch gekleideter Mann brachte die beiden Besucher zu den Männern im Feld. Strughold blickte auf und erkannte Mulder. Er war kaum gealtert, auch wenn er im Moment etwas müde und geschlaucht aussah, ebenso wie die Frau neben ihm, die Strughold als Dana Scully bekannt war.  
Mulder spürte den forschenden Blick des silberhaarigen Mannes auf sich ruhen. Er hatte Strughold bisher nie getroffen, doch hatte er den Eindruck, dass dieser Mann sehr wohl wusste, wer sie waren. Kaum hatte er das gedacht, als Strughold auch schon seine Hand zur Begrüßung ausstreckte.  
"Fox Mulder?"  
"Ja..." Zögernd reichte der Agent dem Mann seine Hand, der sie kraftvoll schüttelte - erstaunlich für einen Mann seines Alters. Er musste Mitte siebzig sein.  
"Ich bin Conrad Strughold", sagte er ruhig. "Schön, Sie einmal persönlich kennen zu lernen. - Dana Scully?"  
"Mulder", verbesserte sie ihn, während sie ihm ihre Hand gab.  
Strughold hob die buschigen Augenbrauen an. "Ach, Sie sind..."  
"Verheiratet", vervollständigte Fox den Satz, als der Alte zögerte. "Seit beinahe acht Jahren."  
"Also seit Sie das FBI verließen?"  
Dana starrte ihn verwirrt an. Woher wusste er das?   
"Ähm... ja", stammelte sie.  
"Dieser Tag war ein Feiertag für das Syndikat", bemerkte Spender und zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an.  
"Ach ja? Und nun bringen Sie uns hierher?", erwiderte Fox trocken. "Ihr Verhalten erscheint mir recht... seltsam."  
"Du bist hier, weil du deine Tochter wieder haben willst", schwächte Spender Fox' halbherzigen Angriff ab und gab ihm und Dana einen Wink. "Los, folgt mir."  
Er ging voran, Strughold neben sich, auf die beiden weißen Dome zu, die sich unweit von ihnen aus den Feldern erhoben. Die beiden Agenten folgten ihnen im Abstand von etwa zwei Metern.  
"Seine Tochter?", raunte Strughold.  
"Unser Fehler", nickte Spender und schnippte etwas Asche von seinem Hemd. "Ein dummer Fehler, der ihn dazu bewegt hat, wieder dem FBI beizutreten. Und wenn wir wollen, dass er unsere ohnehin verzwickte Lage nicht verkompliziert, sollten wir ihm geben, was er will."  
  
  
zur gleichen Zeit  
irgendwo unter der Erde  
  
  
Herman Jones deutete auf den Computermonitor. "Sehen Sie das, Ed? Sehen Sie das, was ich gerade sehe?"  
Eduard Springer, ein stark untersetzter Mann Ende dreißig, stellte seine Cola-Dose ab und setzte die Brille auf seiner fleischigen Nase zurecht.  
"Was, in drei Teufels Namen..."  
"Das ist es, was ich Ihnen die ganze Zeit über erklären wollte!", versetzte Jones ungeduldig. "Wir verlieren die Kontrolle! Und zwar überall auf der Welt! Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, und hier wird es auch geschehen!"  
Ed rollte vor den Monitor und legte die Hände über die Tastatur. "Nicht, wenn wir genügend Sicherungsvorkehrungen treffen. Man hat die beiden Bienenhäuser sorgfältig verschlossen, je zwei Männer patrouillieren die Türen. Es gibt sonst keine Möglichkeit für die Bienen, die Zeltdome zu verlassen."  
"In Salt Lake City haben Sie es auch geschafft", erwiderte Jones scharf. "Und in Südspanien auch, wie Sie gerade sehen können! Das Virus breitet sich aus wie die Pest im Mittelalter!" Er beugte sich weiter nach vorn. "Wir müssen Sie töten, Ed! Ausräuchern! Bevor es zu spät ist!"  
Springer blickte etwas zweifelnd drein. "Das würde gegen all unsere Pläne verstoßen..."  
"Wenn wir es nicht tun, können wir auch gleich Selbstmord begehen! Sie waren nicht dabei, als sie in Utah ausbrachen! Ich habe es gesehen und bin nur knapp entronnen! Es ist zu gefährlich, Ed. Wir müssen sie vernichten!"  
  
  
ein Stockwerk höher  
  
  
"Dieses Projekt existiert schon länger, als Sie es sich vielleicht vorstellen können", sagte Strughold, während er seine beiden "Gäste" und Spender durch einen langen Korridor in das Innere es Domes führte. "Die erste Phase begann schon vor knapp siebenhunderttausend Jahren."  
"Welche... Phase?", erkundigte sich Fox zögernd.  
"Die Erkundungsphase. - Die Erde wurde auf ihre Beschaffenheit und ihre Eigenschaften hin untersucht. Schließlich eignet sich nicht jeder Planet zur Kolonisation."  
"Könnten Sie das präzisieren?"  
"Nun ja, wird die Heimat einer intelligenten und fortschrittlichen Spezies zerstört, so wird sich diese einen neuen Lebensraum suchen, um zu überleben. Ein ganz natürlicher Trieb - den auch wir besitzen."  
"Sie wollen uns also sagen, dass die... die Außerirdischen nur hier sind, weil sie ihre... ihr Zuhause verloren haben? Aus keinem anderen Grund?" Fox lachte auf. "Dann hätten sie es sicherlich eiliger gehabt, den Planeten einzunehmen und uns auszurotten."  
"Lassen Sie mich ausreden, Agent Mulder", bat Strughold. "Um das, was hier vorgeht, zu verstehen, müssen Sie einen groben Überblick über die letzten Jahrtausende erhalten. Anderweitig werden Sie niemals begreifen, warum wir dazu gezwungen worden sind, mit ihnen zu kollaborieren..."  
"Na wenigstens nennen Sie es beim Namen", knurrte der Agent. "Sie haben die Menschheit verraten!"  
"Fox!" Spender sah ihn warnend an. "Bitte!"  
Der Agent seufzte, setzte seine Argumentation aber nicht fort. Strughold nickte kurz und begann dann mit seiner Ausführung.  
"Vor 700.000 Jahren also kamen die ersten von ihnen auf die Erde, mit der Absicht, sie zu untersuchen und herauszufinden, ob die Spezies hier überleben konnte. Dem schien erst so, doch brach kurz darauf die Eiszeit an, und mit ihr nahm ein ständiger Wechsel des Klimas, dem sich diese Spezies nicht anpassen konnte, ihren Lauf. Zwar begann diese Spezies, die Erde zu kolonisieren, aber sie tat das sehr diskret. Die ersten von ihnen wurden in Höhlen untergebracht, im Schutz vor Eis und Kälte. Und dort warteten sie..."  
"Auf den großen Auftritt", murmelte Fox voller Ironie. "Ihre Geschichte klingt wie ein Science-Fiction Roman von Arthur C. Clarke!"  
"2001 - Odyssee im Weltraum", warf Spender ein und lächelte kaum merklich. "Dieser Mann war nah an der Wahrheit. Jedenfalls, was die Evolution des Menschen betrifft..."  
"Was soll denn das heißen?" Fox wandte den Kopf, um den Alten mustern zu können.  
"Das soll heißen, dass die außerirdische Rasse aktiven Einfluss auf uns Menschen und unsere Entwicklung hatte. - Ohne sie wären wir nicht das, was wir heute sind."  
"Mir kommen gleich die Tränen", war Fox' kühle Antwort. "Und ohne sie wäre ich jetzt auch nicht hier, um nach meiner Tochter zu suchen, die mir einfach so weggenommen wurde, ohne jegliches Recht!"  
"Bitte, Agent Mulder." Strughold hob beschwichtigend die Hand. "Wir versuchen doch nur..."  
"Ihr Projekt, Mr. Strughold, ist mir vollkommen gleichgültig! Sie können von mir aus ein Attentat auf den Präsidenten planen oder mit dem Geist von Elvis kommunizieren, es interessiert mich einen Dreck, solange ich mein Kind nicht wiederhabe!"  
Spender schloss resigniert die Augen und drückte seine Zigarette aus.  
"Wo ist sie?"  
"Sie haben sich nicht verändert, Agent Mulder", stellte Strughold etwas verstimmt fest. "Sie haben sich kein bisschen verändert."  
"Vielen Dank, nun fühle ich mich schon sehr viel besser", erwiderte Fox zynisch. "Dann sollten Sie auch wissen, dass ich mich nicht davor scheuen werde, Sie beide abzuknallen, wenn ich Destiny nicht wiederbekomme!"  
Strughold wollte zu einem wütenden Kommentar - eventuell auch einer Gegendrohung - ansetzen, als Spender ihn durchdringend ansah.  
"Denken Sie an unsere Lage", rief er dem Mann ins Gedächtnis, was er ihm an der Erdoberfläche berichtet hatte. Und an den Agenten gewand sprach er: "Du wirst sie wiederbekommen."  
Und damit wandte er sich um und folgte weiter dem Gang, der tiefer in den Dom hineinführte.  
  
  
  
Why?  
  
Darkness all around.  
Oh, how I thought I found  
my light,  
shining bright  
for the rest of my days.  
I was wrong.  
Understanding this hits strong  
like a rock in my face:  
Disgrace  
for the ones I love.  
I'm useless. Though I hear  
her screams  
of fear  
in all of my dreams,  
though I fight  
to do right  
I made mistakes  
that might cost her life.  
When they stole  
my light  
that night  
they ripped a part out of my soul.  
Questions arise:  
Is this the price  
I pay for having loved one time,  
having felt you being a part of mine?  
I dreamt of offering you  
a life in peace,  
something worth  
more than any goods on earth,  
a loving family.  
But now, in our new fight  
you can see:  
It's no use loving me.  
Our grief is my fault,  
my fault we have to run and hide,  
my fault they took away our light,  
my fault because of my blind pride.  
Around us darkness,  
fearful minutes passing by  
and what stays is just one question,  
a single word:  
Why?  
  
- By Sonja -  
  
...................................................................................................................  
  
derweil vor den Bienenhäusern  
  
  
  
Floyd Sarfire starrte seinen Wachkollegen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Wamalla jazlimi-'n-nasa juzlami", wiederholte der Araber lächelnd.  
"Und was soll das heißen?"  
"Das heißt in Etwa, dass man sich im Leben entscheiden muss, ob man der Hammer sein will, oder der Amboss, auf den dieser schlägt."  
"Oh Kemal, bitte verschone mich mit deinen arabischen Weisheiten!"  
"Es ist eine Beduinenweisheit", korrigierte ihn Kemal gutmütig, während er die Hand über die Augen legte und zum nahen Dom starrte, von dem sie nur ein paar Maisfelder trennten. "Und du solltest sie dir zu Herzen nehmen, Sihdi."  
"Ja, ja, es-salum 'alekum", brummelte Sarfire unwillig und lehnte sich gegen die Tür des Bienenhauses.  
"Du hast nicht verstanden, was ich dir habe sagen wollen."  
"Richtig."  
Die beiden Männer lachten herzhaft. Sie verbrachten die täglichen drei Stunden Wachzeit hier draußen stets mit Scherzen und Diskussionen, bis sie gegen Einbruch der Nacht abgelöst wurden. So auch heute. Woher hätten sie auch nur ahnen sollen, dass der heutige Abend nicht so wie die anderen sein sollte?  
Sarfire kratzte sich noch immer leicht kichernd am Hinterkopf, als er plötzlich aufhorchte.  
"Hörst du was?"  
"Hm?" Kemal blickte fragend zu ihm auf. "Was denn?"  
"Shhht!"  
Die beiden Männer schwiegen und lauschten.  
Summen.  
Dumpfes, beständiges Summen.  
"Die Bienen", raunte Kemal. "Ich dachte, heute Nacht sollten sie nicht raus..."  
"Sollten sie auch nicht. Sonst würde ich wohl kaum ohne Schutzanzug hier herumlaufen." Sarfire starrte auf die verschlossene Tür, gegen die er sich noch vor Sekunden gelehnt hatte. "Man hatte doch auch die Automatik für die Lüftungsklappen ausgeschaltet... - Ich verstehe nicht, wie die Biester rauskommen konnten..."  
"Vielleicht müssen sie schon wieder 'ne Säuberung machen."  
"Hm, glaube ich weniger."  
Sarfire und sein arabischer Kollege versuchten, durch die teilweise verglaste Doppeltür etwas im Inneren zu erkennen. Sie schotteten mit beiden Händen das letzte Licht der untergehenden Sonne ab, um besser sehen zu können, und...  
RUMMMS!  
Beide Männer zuckten zusammen, als ein dumpfer, metallischer Knall von der Kuppel des Bienenhauses herabhallte. Ächzendes Metall, elektrisches Surren und - immer lauter werdend - das stetige Summen der Bienen.  
"Bei Allah!", entfuhr es Kemal, der seinen Kollegen mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. "Sie haben die Klappen geöffnet!"  
"Oh, Sch..."  
Das Summen der Bienen schwoll zu dem Geräusch einer Kettensäge an, als sie durch die Öffnung in der Kuppel nach draußen schossen, Hunderte, Tausende...  
"Weg! Los, los, weg!"  
Sarfire riss den erstarrten Kemal am Arm hinter sich her, und gemeinsam stolperten die Männer die Stufen, die zur Doppeltür führten, hinab. Die ersten Bienen umschwärmten sie, ihr lärmendes Surren hallte in ihren Ohren wieder. Kemal hielt sich den Zipfel seines Tuches, das er als Kopfbedeckung genutzt hatte, vor Mund und Nase. Hastig folgte er Sarfire, der vor ihm her in das Maisfeld rannte.  
Die Wolke aus Bienenleibern um sie verdichtete sich. Unzählige Insekten krabbelten auf Sarfires Körper herum. Sie waren überall, auf seiner Hose, seinem Hemd, seinem Gesicht.  
'Nicht anhalten', sprach er zu sich. 'Bloß nicht anhalten!'  
Er rannte weiter, schneller, als er jemals zuvor in seinem Leben gerannt war. Die schweren Kolben der Maispflanzen schlugen ihm gegen Arme und Schultern.  
Bienen. immer mehr Bienen...  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen, aus Angst, die Insekten könnten ihm versehentlich hineinfliegen und ihn stechen...  
Ein Schrei, ein langanhaltender, heller Schrei.  
Entsetzt fuhr Sarfire herum, den etwa in zehn Metern Entfernung auf dem Boden liegenden Kemal anstarrend, dessen Körper über und über mit Bienen bedeckt war. Es wurden immer mehr, sie schienen wie ein Mantel aus lebenden Leibern. Kemal unter ihnen strampelte in heller Panik, schrie aus Leibeskräften, bis seine Stimme versiegte, der Schrei erstickt wurde von wütenden Bienen, die in seinen Mund eindrangen und ihm in den Gaumen und die Zunge stachen. Bienen krabbelten über sein Gesicht, seine Augen, zerstachen seinen Körper, und auch als der Widerstand des Mannes schwächer wurde und schließlich ganz zum Erliegen kam, hörten sie nicht auf. Wie in wütender Raserei attackierten die Insekten den nun reglosen Körper des Wächters.  
Sarfire riss sich von dem gräulichen Anblick los und stürzte kopfüber weiter durch das Maisfeld, das Summen der Bienen hinter sich, laut, immer lauter werdend. Er spürte einen schneidenden Stich an der rechten Hand und riss diese hoch. Eine Biene. Sie hatte ihn gestochen.  
Im Lauf wischte er das Insekt von sich - und wurde sogleich vom nächsten angefallen, dem Dutzende folgten. Sarfire fiel vorüber zu Boden und schrie auf, als er mit dem rechten Arm unglücklich aufkam und ihn sich auf einem kantigen Stein aufriss. Er rollte sich zur Seite, doch es war bereits zu spät. Die Bienenwolke umgab ihn bereits lückenlos. Der Himmel verschwand vor Sarfires Augen, nichts weiter als rastlose Leiber - und dann nichts mehr. Nichts mehr, als tiefstes, dunkles Schwarz...  
  
  
unterirdische Forschungsstation  
  
  
Spender zog die Magnetbandkarte durch den Schlitz der kleinen Apparatur neben der Stahltür, worauf diese zischend zurückfuhr.  
Sie betraten das Herzstück des Doms...  
Dana spürte, wie ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief, als sie an Fox' Seite durch die kahlen Korridore ging, dicht gefolgt von Strughold, der in den letzten Minuten in Schweigen verfallen war. Links und rechts von ihnen blinkten Warnlampen an den Wänden und tauchten die Flure in diffuses, furchteinflößendes Licht. Auf beiden Seiten zweigten weitere Gänge ab, die sich scheinbar endlos durch die Erde fraßen, schwere Türen, Sicherheitshinweise, hier und da Fensterfronten, die den Einblick in diverse Labore ermöglichten.  
"Seit den ersten Experimenten zur Zeit des Nationalsozialismus hat sich viel geändert", erhob Strughold letztendlich doch wieder seine Stimme. "Wir können nun auf High-Tech zurückgreifen..."  
"Man hat solche Experimente schon Ende der dreißiger Jahre durchgeführt?", fragte Dana ungläubig.  
Strughold nickte. "Damals begann das alles... - In den Konzentrationslagern. Unzählige Häftlinge wurden für die Experimente verwertet. Am Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges haben wir die Lager aufgeben müssen - teilweise wurden sie verbrannt..."  
"Wir?" Fox drehte sich zu dem Alten um. "Was soll das heißen?"  
Strughold ging auf die Frage des Agenten nicht ein. "Dadurch verloren wir auch unsere Quelle an Versuchspersonen. Die ersten UFO-Sichtungen seit Langem fanden 1947 statt, als die Entführungen begannen, damit wir weiterhin über genügend Menschen verfügen konnten, um die Experimente fortzuführen."  
"Pervers", kommentierte Fox, und seine Stimme war eisig, ebenso wie sein Blick. "Gott, was sind Sie nur für Schweine!"  
Die Gruppe passierte eine Glastür, die den vorderen Bereich von der Forschungsstation trennte. Der Gang machte einen Knick nach rechts.  
"Wir hatten keine andere Wahl, Agent Mulder", erwiderte Strughold schneidend. "Hätten Sie mir erlaubt, Ihnen die Vorgeschichte zu erläutern, würden Sie verstehen, warum wir es getan haben! Hätten wir uns nicht darauf eingelassen, wären Sie nicht einmal geboren worden!"  
Fox winkte ab. "Ja, ja, die alte Masche von den großen Rettern unserer Welt, die das Leben von Millionen verachteten, bloß, weil sie um ihr eigenes fürchteten."  
"Nur so können wir das Überleben der Menschenrasse sichern!"  
"Die Existenz, Strughold", versetzte der Agent. "Unter Leben verstehe ich etwas anderes."  
"Wir haben schließlich ein Gegenmittel gegen das Virus entwickelt", brauste Strughold auf. "Ohne all die Experimente wäre dies nie möglich gewesen!"  
"Ebenso wie die Schaffung eines Alien-Mensch-Hybriden." Fox sah den Alten abfällig an. "Und den Impfstoff haben nicht Sie entwickelt, sondern die Russen, denen Sie diesen Stoff gestohlen haben!"  
Sie kamen an unzähligen Türen vorbei, die mit Nummern beschriftet waren. An einem großen Schild an der Wand stand Trakt 4 in großen schwarzen Lettern.  
"Wir haben ihn nicht gestohlen. Alex Krycek hat..."  
"Ja, ja, schon gut, Sie finden immer jemanden, auf den Sie die Schuld abwälzen können und waschen sich mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen die Hände in Unschuld!"  
"Wir sind uns unserer Verantwortung durchaus bewusst", argumentierte Strughold, und sein Blick hielt dem des Agenten funkelnd Stand. "Wir haben all die Jahre über..."  
Fox stoppte mitten im Schritt, und Strughold hätte ihn beinahe gerammt. Die Augen des Agenten ruhten auf einer mittelgroßen Fensterfront, durch die man in eine Art Operationssaal hineinsehen konnte. Über der anliegenden Tür stand die Nummer 56 B. - Auch Dana hatte inne gehalten. Mit bleichen Gesicht schlug sie sich die Hände vor den Mund, ein entsetztes Stöhnen ausstoßend.  
In dem Saal lag ein Mädchen auf einem mit Rollen versehenen Metalltisch, bestrahlt von dem grellen Licht einer über ihm angebrachten Halogenlampe. Eine Gestalt in medizinischer Kleidung stand neben dem Tisch, eine Spritze aufziehend. Das Mädchen auf dem Tisch schien bewusstlos. Seine Haut war furchtbar blass, die Augen geschlossen.  
"Dee!" Fox erwachte aus seiner Starre und fuhr herum, Strughold bei den Schultern packend und unter unkontrollierbarer Wut gegen die Wand schleudernd. "Sie Schwein!"  
Strughold fand sein Gleichgewicht wieder, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte der Agent schon von ihm abgelassen und stürzte auf die Tür zu. Sie war verschlossen. Sie war nur durch eine Magnetbandkarte zu öffnen.  
Fox würdigte der Apparatur kaum eines Blickes. Er warf sich mit der Schulter voran gegen die Tür, die jedoch nicht nachgab.  
Die Gestalt im Inneren des Raumes, die neben dem Metalltisch stand, sah überrascht auf.  
"Machen Sie die Tür auf!", zischte Dana, als sie der Blick Strugholds traf, doch der rührte sich nicht. Auch als sie ihre Waffe zog und auf den Alten richtete, verharrte dieser weiterhin in seiner Position.  
Spender griff schweigend in die Tasche seines Jacketts, holte die Magnetbandkarte hervor und zog sie durch den Schlitz. Fox starrte ihn nur kurz an, schon im nächsten Moment schoss er durch die nun offene Tür in den Raum hinein.  
Die Gestalt neben seiner Tochter wich erschrocken zurück, die Spritze noch immer in der Hand. Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen starrte sie den Eindringling an, der sie zur Seite stieß und sich über den Metalltisch beugte. Fox schob behutsam seine Arme unter den schlaffen Leib des Mädchens und hob es empor. Innerlich bebend sah er in Destinys Gesicht, spürte die Kraftlosigkeit ihres regungslosen Körpers in seinen Armen. Von Angst und Panik ergriffen spürte er einen Kloß in seinem Hals aufsteigen, spürte, wie er - der Ohnmacht nahe - zu wanken drohte. Seine Verzweiflung schlug beinahe schlagartig in Zorn um, als er herumwirbelte, zu der Gestalt, die in diesem Raum war, seine Tochter behandelt hatte.  
Er blickte in das Gesicht von Diana Fowley.  
"Du!", entfuhr es ihm, ein einziges Wort, und doch so viel Wut und Anschuldigung darin, dass die Frau vor ihm die Augen niederschlug.  
Fox bebte, hätte er nicht Destiny in seinen Armen gehalten, er hätte wohl nicht davor zurückgeschreckt, den Raum, in dem er sich gerade befand, kurz und klein zu schlagen, und mit ihm alles, was ihm zwischen die Finger kam. Die schäumende Wut in ihm ließ ihn beinahe den Verstand verlieren.  
"Fox, ich..."  
"Mieses Drecksstück!", zischte er, und warf sich herum, einen aufgebrachten Schrei ausstoßend. "Ihr widerlichen, dreckigen Schweine! Ihr Bastarde!"  
Mit Destiny im Arm trat er zu Dana, die im Türrahmen stand, Tränen der Verzweiflung in ihren Augen, mit schmerzvollem Blick die Hände ausstreckend, um die Wange ihrer Tochter zu berühren, ihr über das weiche Haar zu streichen.  
Über seine Frau hinweg starrte Fox mit eisigem Blick auf den noch immer regungslos dastehenden Strughold. "Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht?"  
Keine Antwort.  
"Sprechen Sie!", brüllte der Agent voller Zorn. "Was haben Sie mit Ihr gemacht?"  
"Ich..."  
"Ich werde Sie dafür umbringen, Sie Schweinehund! Sie elender Hu..."  
Die kreischende Sirene, die urplötzlich aufheulte, ließ seine letzten Worte unhörbar werden. Die Lampen an Wand und Decke blinkten rot auf, aufgebrachte Schreie ertönten.  
"Was, zum Teufel..."  
Ein Mann eilte atemlos auf sie zu, mit beiden Armen wild in der Luft herumfuchtelnd. "Die Bienen!", schrie er. "Die Bienen sind ausgebrochen!"  
Allgemeiner Tumult brach aus. Plötzlich stürmten Menschen aus scheinbar allen Räumen und rannten im wilden Chaos durcheinander. Männer in Schutzanzügen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Gänge, überall ertönte hysterisches Geschrei, das beinahe noch den Alarm übertönte.  
"Schließt alle Türen, sämtliche Eingänge! Los, los, los!"  
Strughold gestikulierte wild und schob sich durch eine Gruppe von Menschen hindurch, auf die Männer in den Anzügen des Sicherheitsdienstes zuhaltend. "Verschließen Sie sofort die Türen!"  
Fox wich - mit Destiny im Arm - den vorbeistürzenden Leuten aus und suchte verzweifelt nach einem Durchgang, um dem entstandenen Tumult zu entfliehen. Um ihn und Dana herum wimmelte es wie in einem Ameisenhaufen.  
Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und wandte den Kopf.   
Es war Spender.  
"Kommt, ich führe euch zur Krankenstation. Das Kind braucht dringend ärztliche Hilfe..."  
  
  
SIEBTER TEIL: FEBRI TEMPTARI  
I'm here...  
  
You're lying here  
In front of me  
Blanket up to the neck...  
No way to turn back  
The time  
To make all  
What they did to you   
Undone.  
It seems to be too late...  
I see no way to save you.  
You're out of this world  
Drivin' between  
This life  
And another dimension  
I cannot think about...  
Unable to imagine it.  
You are  
Out of reach.  
I can't take your hand  
To lead you back  
Where you belong.  
I can't hold you tight  
To show you that I care.  
No way to give you  
Hope  
Trust  
Strength  
Comfort...  
I feel lost and lonely  
Sittin' her next to   
Your bedside  
Strikin' your skin.  
Your eyes are closed...  
Will they ever look at me   
Again in that deep  
Purple blue  
Like the ocean  
And gray like  
The autumn sky?  
Will I ever hear you  
laughing again?  
I can't bear it  
The thought of   
Losing you...  
Will you leave us  
behind?  
In this cold world  
where humanity  
Seems to be out...  
Will you leave us  
Takin' the sunlight  
And all the happy hours  
We shared  
With you?  
Tears in my eyes...  
I long for a miracle  
A sign from heaven.  
If we go home  
You'll be with us...  
I can't say that for sure  
But I want to make   
It happen.  
I want to believe...  
  
- by KIT-X -  
  
...................................................................................................................  
  
eine Stunde später  
im Inneren des Doms  
  
  
Joseph LaFave, der Stationsarzt, zog die Decke wieder hinauf bis zu Destinys Schultern, bevor er sich erhob und Fox ins Gesicht blickte.  
"Sie haben ihr das Virus injiziert", sagte er so neutral wie möglich. "Eine geplante neue Versuchsreihe für einen verbesserten Impfstoff, dessen Wirksamkeit erprobt werden sollte..."  
"Meine Tochter ist nicht eines Ihrer Versuchskarnickel!", zischte der Agent wütend. "Wenn Sie stirbt, werde ich vergessen, dass hier in Amerika die Blutrache abgeschafft wurde!"  
"Beruhigen Sie sich, Mr. Mulder, bitte..."  
"Warum sollte ich? Ich sehe keinen Grund dazu!"  
"Wenn Sie Ihre Tochter retten wollen, müssen Sie mir vertrauen", entgegnete LaFave. "Und Sie können mir glauben, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun werde, um ihr und Ihnen zu helfen."  
"Dann injizieren Sie ihr den Impfstoff!"  
"Wie Sie wissen, ist der alte recht... recht schwach..."  
"Aber er wirkt!" Fox starrte den Arzt mit funkelnden Augen an. "Ich habe es selbst gesehen! Wagen Sie es ja nicht, ihr den neuen zu spritzen! Haben wir uns verstanden?!"  
"Ja, Sir." LaFave zog eine Kanüle aus der Tasche seines Kittels. "Auf Ihre Verantwortung..."  
Er spritze dem Mädchen die Flüssigkeit und warf die Kanüle anschließend in den Mülleimer in der Ecke des Raumes. Es war ein kleines Krankenzimmer, das für nur einen Patienten gedacht war. Klein und ohne Fenster. Aber er erfüllte seinen Zweck.  
"Mr. Mulder..."  
Fox hob abwehrend die Hand. "Nein. Bitte. Lassen Sie mich allein mit ihr."  
Der Arzt seufzte. "Wie Sie wollen..."  
  
  
Dana ging den Korridor entlang, mit hängenden Schultern und müden, verweinten Augen. In ihrer Hand hielt sie das Protokoll des Versuches, den man an Destiny begonnen hatte. Die Erprobung eines neuen Impfstoffs.  
Dana schauderte. Wären sie auch nur eine Minute später gekommen...  
Sie näherte sich Destinys Krankenzimmer und verharrte, als sie eine männliche Stimme leise singen hörte. Sie blinzelte und ging weiter, erreichte die Tür. Die Stimme wurde lauter und deutlicher. Es war die ihres Mannes, der bei ihrer Tochter im Zimmer saß.  
Dana trat ein.  
Fox saß auf Destinys Bett, den Rücken zur Tür. Er schien Dana gar nicht zu bemerken. Sanft strich er über die Stirn seiner Tochter, fuhr durch ihr Haar. Er sang leise für sie, das Lied, das er schon so oft für sie gesungen hatte, wenn sie traurig gewesen war. Seine Stimme war leise, sehr leise, dennoch konnte Dana jedes Wort verstehen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich diese Worte bloß einbildete, oder ob sie sie wirklich hörte...  
  
"If I could  
I'd protect you from the sadness in your eyes  
Give you courage in a world of compromise  
Yes, I would...  
If I could  
I would teach you all the things I never learned  
And I'd help you cross the bridges that I've burned  
Yes, I would  
If I could  
I would try to share your innocence from time  
But the part of life I gave you isn't mine  
I've watched you grow  
So I could let you go..."  
  
Dana schluckte, als ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie verharrte noch immer im Türrahmen, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, starrte schweigend auf dieses Bild voller Zärtlichkeit vor sich und lauschte Fox' sanfter Stimme, die leise fortfuhr...  
  
"If I could  
I would help you make it through the hungry years  
But I know that I can never cry your tears  
But I would  
If I could...  
If I live  
In a time and place where you don't wanna be  
You don't have to walk along this road with me  
My yesterday won't have to be your way..."  
  
Destiny bewegte sich leicht in ihrem Bett, öffnete aber nicht ihre Augen. Jedoch tastete ihre Hand nach der ihres Vaters, die sanft und warm auf ihrer Wange lag, und umschloss sie. Sie gab ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich. Sie sah nicht, dass Fox über ihr weinte, während er sang. Die Tränen liefen ihm stumm und heiß über die Wangen.  
  
"If I knew  
I would have tried to chance the world I brought you to  
And there isn't very much that I can do  
But I would  
If I could.  
If I Could  
I would try to share your innocence from time  
But the part of life I gave you isn't mine  
I've watched you grow  
So I could let you go..."  
  
Destinys Hand löste sich von der ihres Vaters und rutschte auf das Kissen zurück. Sie lag nun wieder im Tiefschlaf, atmete langsam und gleichmäßig.  
  
"If...  
If I could  
I would help you make it through the hungry years  
But I know that I can never cry your tears  
But I would  
If I could...  
Yes, I would...  
yes, I would...  
If I could..."  
  
Fox verstummte, die Tränen in seinen Augen und der Kloß in seinem Hals machten es ihm unmöglich, die Stimme erneut zu erheben. Er hörte leise Schritte hinter sich, sah auf und erkannte Dana, die neben dem Bett stehen blieb. Er sah zu ihr auf, stumme Verzweiflung und Schmerz in seinen Augen, die sich in ihren widerzuspiegeln schienen. Er streckte die Hand aus, und Dana sank vor ihm auf die Knie, den Kopf auf seinem Schoß, von ihren Gefühlen übermannt. Sie begann heftig zu schluchzen, und Fox strich ihr durch das Haar, über den Rücken.  
"Wir müssen stark sein", flüsterte er. "Sie wird es schaffen..."  
Sie blickte auf, das Gesicht verweint und blass.  
"Fox..."  
Sie sprach nicht weiter, denn schon lag sie in seinen Armen, sich an seiner Schulter ausweinend. Er hielt sie fest, so fest, als habe er Angst, sie könne urplötzlich verschwinden, sich in Luft auflösen. Sie ließ ihrem Kummer freien Lauf, und Fox spürte heiße Tränen auf seiner Haut und durch den Stoff seines Hemdes. Er hielt ihren bebenden, nach Halt suchenden Körper fest, doch gleichzeitig suchte er selbst nach Trost in dieser Umarmung. Er wusste, er würde ihn nicht finden, genauso wenig wie Dana...  
  
  
an einem fernen Ort  
  
  
Destiny befand sich in einem langen, unendlich langen Tunnel, der mit Wasser gefüllt war, und in dem lauter grüne kleine Lichter tanzten. Sie schwamm in diesem Tunnel, umgeben von dem Wasser, ohne Atem holen zu müssen. Es war nicht unangenehm, nein, sondern weich und warm. Die Lichter um sie herum flackerten auf, erstrahlten hell, wenn sie sich ihnen näherte. Unzählige Lichter, soweit das Auge reichte - und darüber hinaus.  
Destiny blickte nach vorn und sah einen großen Kegel weißen, gleißenden Lichts, das weit in den Tunnel eindrang - sie jedoch nicht erreichte.  
Destiny wusste nicht warum, aber sie spürte, dass sie entweder auf dieses gleißende Licht zuschwimmen oder umkehren musste. Eine einmalige Wahl, ohne Umtauschrecht... Nur einer der beiden Wege... Auch hinter ihr leuchtete ein Licht, aber nicht so hell und gleißend, dunkler, tiefer, wärmer... - aber unspektakulär.  
Destiny hatte keine Angst.  
Plötzlich hielt sie inne und lauschte. Sie vernahm eine Stimme, eine sanfte, leise Stimme. Sie kam aus der Richtung des kleineren Lichtes, und sie gehörte ihrem Vater. Sie konnte ihn singen hören, sacht und sanft. Sein Lied... - Ihr Lied.   
Destiny wollte zu ihm, zu ihrem Vater, näher an das tiefe, glimmende Licht heran. Sie wollte schwimmen, doch es ging nicht, sie kam nicht voran. Sie glaubte, in Klebstoff zu schweben, der sie festhielt, der es ihr nicht erlaubte, den Ort, an dem sie sich befand, zu verlassen. Sie wollte rufen, den Namen ihres Vaters aussprechen, doch ihre Stimme gehorchte nicht...  
Aber sie musste zu ihm...  
Sie kämpfte gegen die zähe Flüssigkeit an, streckte ihren Arm aus, dem Licht entgegen.  
Hinter ihr lockte der gleißende weiße Tunnel...  
'Nein! Daddy!'  
Destiny bäumte sich gegen die unsichtbaren Mächte auf, die sie festzuhalten versuchten, sie näher an das helle Lichttor heranziehen zu wollen schienen...  
'Nein!'  
Sie kämpfte, kam ein Stückchen voran. Sie öffnete den Mund, um nach ihrem Vater zu rufen. Das warme Licht vor ihr gewann Formen. Farben. Sie konnte Schatten sehen, bunte Schemen...  
"Daddy..."  
Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch. - Doch wurde sie erhört. Destiny spürte, wie eine warme, starke Hand die ihre ergriff und sie sanft aus dem Tunnel, in dem sie sich befand, herauszog...  
  
  
Raumstation Alpha  
400 km über der Erdoberfläche  
  
  
Wie ein gewaltiges Insekt mit Schwingen von kolossalen Ausmaßen schwebte die ISSA, die erste internationale Raumstation der Welt, im Orbit. Das Sonnenlicht spiegelte sich in blendendem Weiß auf den Reflektoren der gewaltigen Sonnensegel wieder, deren tiefes, schillerndes Blau sich von den darrunterliegenden weißen Wolken über den Weltmeeren deutlich abhob.  
Im November 1997 hatte man mit der Montage der knapp 120 Meter langen Raumstation begonnen. In 700 Arbeitsstunden in der Schwerelosigkeit war das größte gemeinsame Projekt der Menschheit entstanden.  
Das jeweils Beste an Ingenieursleistung war gerade gut genug gewesen. Die Russen hatten den ersten Schritt gewagt und das robuste Basismodul FGB - den Functional Cargo Block - mit Hilfe der zuverlässigen Proton-Rakete in den Weltraum transportiert. An diese erste Kabine mit der notwendigsten Energieversorgung war dann der Andockblock Node 1 angeschraubt worden. Dieses zylindrische Segment mit sechs Anlegestellen stammte aus Amerikas erfolgreichster Raumfahrtschmiede, den Boing-Werken in Huntsville. Es war mit einem Spaceshuttle in die Umlaufbahn geschickt und dort an den FGB anmontiert worden.   
In 15 Bauabschnitten waren Labore gefolgt, bestückt mit modernster japanischer Elektronik. Arbeitsräume, ausgetüftelt von den erfahrensten Ingenieuren Europas. Roboter, ausgestattet mit kanadischer Spitzentechnologie. Leistungsstarke Solarpaddel und Antennen aus amerikanischer High-Tech-Produktion und eine spezielle Aluminiumlegierung, die 850.000mal stabiler war, als das von Cola-Dosen - und somit wie ein Schutzpanzer gegen drohende kosmische Strahlung und Meteoritenschauern.  
Im Jahre 2004 waren die Montagearbeiten an "Alpha" abgeschlossen worden, und seitdem galt diese Raumstation als das Bindeglied zwischen Erde und All.  
Die sieben Module, jedes so groß wie ein Reisebus, boten der Crew genügend Platz, die in der Schwerelosigkeit unzählige wissenschaftliche Experimente durchführte. Im Schnitt bestand eine Crew, die fünf Monate lang ihr Dasein im Raum fristete, aus fünf bis sieben Leuten. Heute war das anders. Aus Mangel an spezifizierten und fähigen Leuten befanden sich momentan nur vier auf der Raumstation, davon zwei im Laborkomplex. Und keiner dieser Beiden wusste, dass sie Zeugen von etwas sehr Wichtigem werden sollten...  
Robert Dawson blickte aus dem kleinen, an ein Bullauge erinnerndes Fenster des Labormoduls nach draußen in die von unzähligen Sternen erhellte Finsternis des Alls. Die unter der Raumstation liegende Erde war kaum zu erkennen, der Blick war beinahe ausschließlich in die Ferne möglich.  
"Der Weltraum - unendliche Weiten", rezitierte Dawson das Opening einer der berühmtesten Science-Fiction-Serien und grinste. "Gott, ich kann's kaum glauben, dass ich hier bin..."  
"Warte nur, bis du die erste Woche hinter dir hast", erwiderte Bowman, der sich lässig zurücklehnte. "Ich war vor anderthalb Jahren schon mal hier oben, und ich kann dir schwören, nach spätestens acht Tagen wird's ziemlich langweilig..."  
"Dir wird immer schnell langweilig, Bowman!", entgegnete Dawson vergnügt.  
"Kein Wunder, hier oben gibt's keine Nachtbars, keine Partys, kein Kino, keinen Drive-In..."  
"Als ob man das zum Überleben bräuchte!"  
"Ich schon. Für mein Seelenheil..."  
Dawson grinste abfällig und spähte weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Rechts von ihm der Mond, der graue Riese. An ihm vorbei führte der Weg in die Unendlichkeit...  
Dawson erstarrte plötzlich. "Bowman?"  
"Ja?"  
"Komm mal her..."  
Sein Freund runzelte die Stirn, trat aber neben ihn. "Was ist? Was ist los?"  
"Sieh mal da." Dawson deutete auf schimmernde kleine Punkte, die sich aus dem Weltraum zu nähern schienen. "Was ist das? Ein Kometenschauer?"  
"Hoffentlich nicht..."  
Die beiden Männer starrten gebannt durch das Fenster, die kleinen Objekte nicht aus den Augen lassend, die näher und näher kamen, immer schneller, immer größer wurden, Gestalt annahmen...  
"Das sind keine Kometen", stellte Bowman fest.  
"Und was dann?"  
"Keine Ahnung..."  
Die Objekte kamen näher... - Unzählige runde Scheiben, von glänzendem Metall, das das Sonnenlicht reflektierte. Sie waren schnell und wendig, bewegten sich wie ein Fischschwarm, äußerst koordiniert und präzise. Gewann eines der Objekte an Höhe, so folgten auch alle anderen. Neigte sich das eine nach rechts, so tat es ihm der Rest gleich.  
"Was, zum Teufel..." Dawson schnappte nach Luft. "Die Dinger sehen aus wie fliegende Untertassen!"  
Bowman verharrte reglos neben ihm, den Blick auf die immer näher kommenden Scheiben gerichtet. Kalter Schweiß brach ihm aus. "Die sehen nicht nur so aus", murmelte er leise, als die ersten Raumschiffe unter der ISSA hindurchschossen, mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Meteoritenhagels. "Es sind welche..."  
  
  
Die Nägelwunden, nur wenig blutend, waren extrem schmerzhaft. Anfangs sitzend, rittlings auf einem Holzsteg, sodass die Zerrung an den Nägeln teilweise ausgeschaltet werden konnte, hatte er auf dem Balken verharren müssen, gepeinigt von Höllenqualen. Bei Erlahmung der Muskeln wieder Zerrung, dann wieder deren Ausschaltung, gefolgt von weiteren zerrungen. Und dann hatten sie den Balken aufgerichtet, in das Erdreich geschlagen. Er war "gekreuzigt" worden...  
Die Wunden, die von der Geißelung stammten, waren gerötet und entzündet. Auch die Nagelwunden. Er hatte Fieber und unbeschreiblichen, namenlosen Durst - der ihm aber nicht gestillt wurde. Myriaden von Fliegen umschwärmten ihn, setzten sich auf seine Wunden, krochen hinein in sein Fleisch, krabbelten über sein Blut. Er konnte sie nicht verscheuchen, nicht verjagen, sich nicht einen Zentimeter bewegen. Sein Kopf hing schlaff herab, die Augen vor seinen Wunden und den darin kriechenden und Eier ablegenden Fliegen geschlossen, auch vor der Menschenmenge, die ihn anstarrte, wie er litt. Er spürte, wie sein Herz schwer pumpte, die angehobenen, gestreckten Arme erschwerten noch dessen Arbeit. Die Zirkulationsstauungen riefen Starrkrämpfe hervor, extrem schmerzhafte Anfälle vom Muskeltetanus, die ihm jedes Mal die Sinne schwinden ließen. Ständig hatte er das Gefühl, ersticken zu müssen, was an der Blutstauung in seinen Lungen lag. Sein Körper war bläulich, die Venen geschwollen, die Nägel bleifarben. Auch die Wundmale schwollen an. Schweiß rann am ganzen Körper. Der Hals verdickte sich, das Gesicht war gedunsen, voll bläulicher Flecken.. Die Löcher der Nase blähten sich in Atemnot. Die Wangen waren schlaff, die Lippen blau, halbgeöffnet, die Zähne bleckend. Der Blick war verschwommen...  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
3. Teil: Endzeit  
  
  
  



End file.
